The Other Side
by elliegirl1990
Summary: A story revolving around the lives of Frieza and Cooler. WARNING: Violence, sexual activities, yaoi, incest.
1. A Tyrant Is Born

**Chapter One**

_**A Tyrant Is Born**_

Before you read, be aware that this fanfic contains quite a bit of violence and sexual activities, so dont let the kiddies read it!

**DISCLAIMER: **So I have to do this for every chapter? I dont own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters.

It was done. Mistral lay back after giving birth to her second son.

I_t was a harder birth than Cooler. I cant believe this ones power._

King Cold was sitting next to the bed and came closer to take their new son off the doctor.

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy!" the doctor cheerfully said.

Cold held the baby and took a close look.

_Well it must be a boy. With a power level like that, its not possible for a female to be that strong._

Cold couldnt help but giving a weak smile at his new baby. He was adorable. And powerful. Cooler was sitting in the corner, frightened at what had just happened. He was shaking slightly. Cold looked over at Cooler and raised one eyebrow.

"Be back in a sec my dear Mistral"

Cold squeezed Mistrals hand then let go softly. He came over to Cooler whilst holding the baby boy.

"Cooler, this is your little brother - hmm what shall we call him?" Cold turned back to Mistral.

She blankly stared back at him.

"H-how about Frieza?"

"Yes... excellent. it resembles my name I suppose" said Cold and turned back to Cooler.

"His name will be Frieza. Do you want to hold him?"

Cooler stared into his fathers eyes, than back down at Frieza.

"He looks nothing like us daddy!" Cooler screwed up his face and turned away. "He... is so small!"

Cold gave a stern look. "Hes just a baby Cooler"

He went back over to Mistral and let her hold Frieza. Cooler felt left out but stayed in the corner. Mistral had baby Frieza in her arms.

"I cant believe hes our son, his power is astounding. Even higher than Coolers!"

Coolers eyes leapt up from the floor. 

_That little brat cant have a higher power than me!_

Mistral looked over at Cooler.

"Come over here and have a look Cooler, he wont bite"

Mistral closed her eyes to rest for a minute while waiting for Cooler to come over. Cold glanced at him in a 'you better do it' sort of way. Cooler frowned and came over. He didnt want his father getting angry. He stared down at his little brother.

_Heh, he is my little brother, so of course hes smaller than me._

Coolers bottom lip trembled and he weakly smiled down at Frieza. He was starting to feel guilty.

"Hello little brother..."

Cold gave Cooler a smile and patted him on the head. Cooler looked into his fathers eyes to see his expression. He was looking at Frieza and a single tear flowed down his cheek! 

_I've never seen daddy cry._

"Whats wrong daddy?" Cooler grabbed Colds arm and pulled it slightly.

"Oh nothing son, nothing" Cold looked at Mistral who appeared asleep. "Mothers exhausted my dear son. We should leave her to rest."

Cold stood up with Frieza in his arms.

"Come now, its time we got some sleep ourselves"

Cooler looked at Cold, then back down at Mistral and touched her face.

"Mummy?" She didnt say anything. He spoke again, but in a more worried tone. He sensed something was wrong.

"Shes fine Cooler, shes just sleeping, come now we mustnt disturb her"

They both got up and walked down into Coolers room to place Frieza in his new cot.

"Sorry he has to go in your room Cooler, theres no where else to put him"

"Thats fine daddy."

Cooler got into his own bed and lay his head on the pillow.

"Goodnight daddy"

"Goodnight Cooler, and to you... Frieza"

Cooler gave Cold a look as the door closed. He turned to Frieza. Frieza was already sound asleep. Cooler stared at him.

_We have to look out for each other little brother. I may be a young but I am nearly stronger than our daddy already. Hes not what he seems to be._

Cooler grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Frieza.

"Frieza, I am your big brother Cooler. I'll look after you. Daddy is not what he seems. Hes not normally this nice to me... to us"

Cooler crawled back into his bed and fell asleep within minutes.

_Meanwhile..._

"Doctor!" Cold yelled. "What is wrong with my wife?"

"Shes having a few reactions to the birth of Frieza, sire" said the doctor nervously.

Cold clenched his fist.

The doctor went on.

"Frieza has an abnormal power level for a regular baby. This is the cause of Mistrals reactions. They wont last too long though, maybe a few days at the most, sire"

"I sure hope so!"

Cold gave him a dirty look and pointed to the door. The doctor quickly left before he got blasted into ashes.

"Imbocile" Coldsighed to himself. He looked down at his wife. 

_Mistral, I must say I am proud of you for giving birth to such a powerful son, but you are weak, you should be able to handle it better._

Mistral was in a deep sleep. The reactions to Friezas birth.

"Id better stay in here just incase that pathetic doctor does something to you"

Cold lay his head on her chest. 

_I still love you. Ever since I met you. Dont know why, but I do. But you have taught Cooler to be much too soft. I hope Frieza doesnt turn out that way. If he does, then I'll have to deal with you personally._

Cold slowly spoke these words to her and closed his eyes and drifted off.

_The next day..._

"Mummy..." Cooler was crying beside Mistrals bed. "Why wont you wake up?"

The door opened and Cooler quickly wiped his eyes. He didnt want anyone to see him cry.

"Oh hello Cooler" the doctor said to him. "Your mother is fine dont worry. She'll be awake by tomorrow kid"

The doctor saw Coolers eyes. They were red.

"Its ok to cry you know. I guess your father taught you to hold those feelings back?"

"No..." Cooler struggled not to cry.

"Wheres daddy?"

"He should be here any minute. I saw him heading this way with Frieza"

"Frieza" Coolers face turned into a frown. 

_This is your fault Frieza. You did this to mummy._

"Yes, Frieza is your little brother" the doctor replied.

"I know that, stupid!" Cooler grumbled.

The doctor just laughed back. At that very instant Cold walked through the door with Frieza in his arms. Cold glared at the doctor.

"Will you PLEASE leave?"

The doctor left as soon as he was told.

"I dont need a doctor!" Cold yelled "I can look after my wife on my own!"

He gave Frieza to Cooler and smashed his fists onto the nearby table.  
Cooler was too scared to say anything. He looked down at Frieza. 

_You little brat, its your fault daddy is mad, and its your fault mummy is sick._

Cooler pointed his sharpest finger nail to Friezas throat but stopped as he noticed his father turning around.

"Now Cooler, you were meant to be training today but never mind that. Ive decided to teach you myself. Frieza as well. When hes old enough. I am so sick of those humans messing everything up."

"Y-yes daddy! Please dont be mad daddy! I'm sorry"

Cooler looked at his father hoping it would make him happier.

"Whatever for?" Cold looked at him in confusion "You did nothing wrong my son. Its those wretched humans! But lets forget about them right now."

Cold held Mistrals hand and kissed it gently. Cooler just stared at him awkwardly. Cold turned his eyes to him and chuckled.

"Ah, Cooler, look at you with Frieza. Your going to be a great father one day"

Cooler looked confused.

"But Daddy, I dont understand how though. How did Frieza get inside of mummy?"

Cold laughed louder than ever.

"Your much too young to be asking that!"

Cooler gave a confused smile and grabbed Colds hand and tried to wrestle it down.

"Ah a fist fight you want son?"

Cold pushed Coolers arm down with ease until Cooler stopped him halfway.

Cold slowly widened his eyes.

"Son! Your... when did you get that strong?"

"I've always been this strong daddy. You never noticed it though!" Cooler wiped his eyes where the tears were appearing.

"Daddy!"

Cooler squeezed his fathers arm as tight as he dared. Cold took removed Coolers hand and reluctantly hugged him.

"Being a king is hard work son, it takes a lot of time. Thats why it may seem I dont love you, but I do"

Cooler then hugged him back and let his tears flow down his cheeks. Cold frowned.

_Look at what Mistral has made him. Hes much too soft to be a fighter. Hes got all the skills but..._

"Its alright son..."

_Later that night..._

Cooler was sound asleep when Cold placed Frieza in his bed. Cold looked over at Cooler.

_Cooler, you are a wonderful son but your mother has ruined you. Maybe I shall spend a bit more time with you._

He looked over at Frieza.

_And you too. I dont want you turning out like Cooler._

Cold left the room. Realising this, Cooler quickly sat up in his bed.

"Ohh Friezaaa, are you awake little brother?" 

_Oh right, that little brat cant understand me yet._

Cooler came over to where Frieza was sleeping. He stared knifes into him.

"I hate you!" screamed Cooler. "You made mummy sick! Now you pay!"

Cooler pointed his finger and a tiny energy ball begin to grow at the tip of his finger. Cooler smiled evilly laughing loudly. Yet did he realise Cold was right outside the door and heard what was going on.

"What are you doing!?"

A male voice yelled from the doorway. Cooler looked up in surprise as he realised Cold was standing there looking at him. Cooler quickly ran over to his bed.

"Come here this instant!"

Cold signaled for Cooler to come over to him. Coolers eyes dropped to the floor as he walked over to Cold. Cold looked down at him.

Smack!

Cooler fell to the ground. He looked up at Cold.

"Daddy!?" Tears started appearing in Coolers eyes.

"Get up brat! And dont you even think about crying. You deserved that. You were TRYING to hurt Frieza!"

Cold knelt down and twisted Coolers wrist sharply. Cooler sobbed and placed his other hand over his eyes.

"I said dont cry!"

Cold smacked him again. Cooler was trying to hold the tears in but the pain was too much to bear. Cooler turned to his dad.

"Why daddy... why!?"

He was shaking terribly. Cold just looked at him in disgust.

"Dont you do that to Frieza again, you hear me!?"

Cold was holding Cooler by his now sprained wrist.

"Its Friezas fault mummy is sick!" Cooler let out.

"No, your mother is just weak! Its because Friezas power was too much for her to handle. And just to let you know, Frieza will be a greater warrior than you Cooler"

Cold had calmed down a bit and let Cooler go. Cooler rubbed his sore wrist and looked at Cold angrily.

"He will not!"

Cooler decided to prove to Cold that that would never happen. Apparently. Cooler stood up and began powering up.

Colds eyes widened.

"What ARE you doing?"

"I'll show you that Frieza will never beat me daddy!"

Cooler clenched his fists and punched his father right in the gut. Cold fell to his knees and coughed out a mouthful of blood.

"Why you... brat!!"

Cold tried to reach out to grab Cooler. Cooler relaxed and stopped powering up.

"Sorry daddy..." Cooler looked at him innocently "but I had to show you that Frieza will NEVER beat me! I can beat you too daddy!"

Colds anger left him for a moment and began to speak.

"H-how are you so POWERFUL son!?"

Cold looked down at his stomach to make sure it wasnt bleeding. Cooler had put a hole completely through his armour and he saw four red knuckle marks on his stomach.

"Mummy taught me" Cooler said. "She also taught me emotions. You dont have them daddy."

"Really now?" Cold said ignoring what Cooler said about emotions. "I truly underestimated your power. Your power is incredible. Its... its higher than mine! I'm... I'm proud of you Cooler!" Cold coughed and gave Cooler a smile.

"But son, I have to rest now, look at these marks you made!"

He laughed and patted his son on the back. He looked down at Cooler.

"Now please dont hurt Frieza. Its not his fault your mother is sick. Its mine┘ I thought she had no strength at all. But I am wrong. It seems she taught you to be incredibly powerful, so she musnt be so weak after all."

"Mummy will be fine tomorrow daddy, the doctor said so." said Cooler as he climbed back into his bed.

"Goodnight daddy, sorry about punching you, but I had to show you my power"

"Dont worry about it..."

_I suppose Cooler will take my place after all some day._

_Two days later..._

Mistral had woken up and was laying in her bed. It was late at night. Cold was sitting at the end of the bed massaging her feet. She was completely unaware of what he was doing until she heard him speak.

"My dear, our wonderful sons are both sound asleep, all the doctors have gone home for the night... also... we are alone!" He laughed.

"I noticed" Mistral slowly replied. She smiled and sighed. "But I have no idea what your suggesting" She weakly winked at Cold.

Cold ran his hands up her legs.

_She seems so weak. Where has all her energy gone?_

"Yes you do..."

Mistral trembled as she was touched by his cold hands. She was totally nude under her blanket. Cold now had his face against hers.

"And I know you want it..." He whispered.

He pressed his lips against hers.  
"But-" She was cut off when Cold planted a forceful kiss. She closed her eyes and slowly accepted it. 

_Wow... there seems to be some feeling put into this one._

Cold suddenly chuckled as if he read her thoughts. He knew Mistral had this ability also. 

_Seeing you this way is awful. I have to make up for all the times I was so disrespectful to you. Heres how I'm rewarding you._

Cold knelt on top of her and took off his armour. He looked into Mistrals eyes. Those eyes he dreamt of so often. Seeing them look at him so innocently. It used to be the other way around. Cold used to be the innocent one. As he stripped for her, a memory from long ago popped into his head. When he was in his late teens. So long ago.

_20 years ago..._

Sitting by a purplish lake was a much younger looking Cold. He had a pile of stones beside him and was throwing them into the water one by one. His mind was blank and he felt very sleepy. He lay back on the brown grass and stared at the sky. There were dark clouds everywhere. He had always felt quite lonely. But he liked it that way. He hated his father and there was no one else he would even bother talking to. His father was always pestering him about taking the throne when he died. He thought Cold wasnt worthy yet, so they often got into arguments. Cold didnt care. He gently closed his eyes and began thinking what his future held for him. If anything. He felt sadness rush into his heart. A sadness he welcomed. His thoughts were interrupted by a dark sounding voice. His fathers.

"I was wondering where you got to Cold"

"What do you want father?" mumbled Cold as he lay on the grass.

"I would like you to meet someone. Someone you might be able to relate to"

"Just tell me who is it"

"Its a surprise. Come with me. Shes waiting for you"

"... She?"

As soon as he heard it he got up and followed his father. They walked along the dirt path that lead to his fathers castle. The clouds made it quite dark. The shadows of the trees started to disappear. Rain began pouring down. Lightning flashes lit up the path as they went. By the time they arrived they were both soaking wet. His father opened the castle door with a loud creaking sound. Cold walked in after his father and saw a dark figure standing across the room. Cold felt his heart pounding. He was nervous.

"Is that her father?"

"Yes. I chose her for you to marry one day. Go say hello"

"YOU chose her? I hope shes to my liking father"

"Go say hello..." his father repeated.

Cold walked over to the dark figure. Two pink eyes were staring at him. A light pink glow. It scared him somehow, but also made him feel at ease. As he got closer he could make out the details. She appeared to be icejin. She was white with red markings. Those eyes of hers seemed to hypnotise him. He took a step closer, staring at her tail tapping on the ground.

"H-hello..."

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Hello Cold"

Cold felt his face go red. Her voice gave him butterflies.

_Could this really be true? I might actually like this one._

His father had left the room to leave them alone and get to know each o ther. Cold tried to read her mind, but couldnt get through. He had had this ability ever since he was young. But for some reason he couldnt read hers.

"Whats your name?" Cold asked quietly.

"...Not saying"

"Why not?"

"I only tell my name to those of my family or of ones I love"

"Thats kind of strange. You know mine. So tell me yours"

"No"

"Oh come on please... It cant be as bad as mine"

"Shut up about it ok? I'm not telling you my name. I'd only tell you if I loved you. Which of course I dont! We just met! And already I dont like you"

Cold felt his heart sink.

_I should have known she'd be like the rest_.

He looked at the ground and felt his eyes water.

"Dont be such a sook. Grow up. You dont see me crying over it"

"...Your not very nice"

"Hmph. Some prince you turned out to be. I'm going to go sleep in the room your father leant to me."

"I'm not a prince..."

"I noticed!" She laughed and walked away.

The night came and as soon as it did Cold wanted to go to bed. But he couldnt sleep. For some reason this girl was keeping him awake. 

_Shes just like the rest. Stop thinking about her. Shes not worth it._

He let out a sigh.

_But I want to know everything about her. Her name. Why I couldnt read her mind. Everything._

Cold tried not to cry. He got up and walked over to his window. He stared blankly outside at the dark sky full of stars. 

_And those eyes. I must have her..._

Cold didnt know that she was really thinking of him too.

The morning came slowly. Cold was at the table eating breakfast, trying not to think about her. And just as he cleared her from his mind for a brief second she came walking in and sat on the other side of the table. Cold frowned and tried not to look at her. She didnt look at him either. Colds father came in and sat next to Cold.

"So Mistral, how are you finding it here?" 

_So her name is Mistral_...

With a simple reply she said "Good"

"Excellent. You seem awfully quiet though. You too Cold. Something wrong? You two not getting along?"

"Hmm. You might say that. By the way nice pick father! Doesnt matter that shes a total bitch!" Cold said in an angry tone.

Mistral didnt say anything, because if she did, she knew she'd be kicked out.

"Get to know her! And Mistral, you get to know him too. You are both similar in alot of ways"

"Its her fault. Not mine. I ask her her name and she bites my head off!"

Mistral laughed. This angered Cold. He got up and tried to hit her but was stopped by his father.

"Stop acting like such children! Both of you!"

Cold grumbled and walked off to his room. He decided to sleep. So he did.

When he awoke it was dark. And the thoughts returned. Of the pink eyed girl he lusted... and hated. 

_Mistral_...

He wanted to tell her how he felt. But he knew there was no way he could do that.

_If only she knew what I could do for her_...

Cold looked at the pen and paper sitting on a table next to his bed. 

_I could write her a letter I suppose. At least I wont have to see her reaction to it._

So he wrote a letter to Mistral saying how he felt and how he wanted to know all about her. Cold got up and headed to Mistrals room. He slid the note under her door and returned to his room. He shuddered as he thought of her reaction to it. He fell asleep quite quickly.

When he woke he suddenly remembered the note to Mistral. 

_Uh oh_...

Cold walked out of his room very cautiously, making sure he didnt run into Mistral. He came to a chair in the main room where a guard approached him.

"Um Lord Cold?"

"What?!"

"We uh... have some terrible news for you sir"

"...Go on"

"Well... yesterday your father left on a mission to find a replacement for the one whom you were to marry"

"Yes and?"

"Along the way his ship unexpectedly exploded. He... uh... didnt survive"

"What...?" Cold widened his eyes.

"I'm very sorry sir"

"Do be quiet!"

Cold shoved the guard out of the way. He hated his father, but strangely he cared about him. And this is how it all started...

Cold was sitting silently in his room thinking about his father. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Cold ignored it. He didnt want to talk to anyone. He wanted to be alone. 

_Go away..._

The door creaked open and someone walked over and stood behind him. Their shadow fell across him. And they spoke.

"I got your note Cold..."

His heart lept into his throat. 

_Mistral! Uh oh. I totally forgot about that note._

"G-go away Mistral... I want to be alone..."

"But your note... it made me feel guilty. I mean, I'm sorry for being so terrible to you"

"Just leave me be"

"Ok... whats the matter Cold?"

Cold didnt say anything. He let himself sob softly.

"You can tell me"

Cold continued to ignore her.

"Please..." Mistral whispered in his ear.

It was the way she said it that made him give in.

"My...my fathers ship exploded and... and... he... he"

"Oh... I'm sorry" She placed a hand on his shoulder. After reading his note, she wanted to make him feel better. "Dont worry I'll stay with you" Cold smiled weakly.

"Thanks... your a good friend Mistral..."

Everytime he said her name he blushed. It was too dark for her to notice it though. They both sat in silence for a long time, until Mistral finally replied.

"Not only a friend Cold..."

She leaned into him and kissed the back of his neck. Cold widened his eyes and felt a shiver run down his spine. He couldnt speak. His bottom lip began shaking and he felt the butterflies return. Stronger than ever. He turned around and saw her glowing pink eyes. She smiled back at him as her eyes glowed brighter. She stood up in front of him. Cold got up with her. He couldnt take anymore. He put his arms around her tightly and slammed her hard against the wall and pressed his mouth hard against hers. Mistral was stunned by his actions, but she seemed to like it. Alot. Cold continued pushing her body hard against the wall with his own. He couldnt stop. He didnt want to stop. While he kissed her he pulled down his black briefs and pushed his erection against her. She looked down. And saw it. The sight of it turned her on.

"Cold... are you really ready for this?"

"Yes..." Cold moaned.

"I hope so"

Cold didnt hesitate.

"W-wait! Lets do it on the bed. It'll be much better"

Cold groaned in disappointment and led her over to the bed.

"You ready?"

"Yes..."

Cold found her hole and slid his length straight in. It was his first time. It went on for longer than expected. Until the dawn.

And then then memory faded. 

_The present..._

Cold had totally lost count of what number this was. He didnt mind. He wanted another night just like the first night they spent together.

He purred slowly. "I love you Mistral"

Mistral felt herself get wet under the blanket between them.

"You too"

She sat up and pulled him down on top of her. She couldnt help herself. It was as if she was with the young Cold again. She poked her fingers up where Colds length was. He let out a soft groan. 

_Direct hit._

Mistral pulled out the blanket from between them and threw it on the floor. She placed her hand over Colds black briefs. Cold was resting his head on her right shoulder, just enjoying the moment. She gently closed her hand against his length, and felt it grow hard.

Cold sighed deeply and pushed his body hard into Mistrals as she pulled his briefs off. Mistral now had full grasp of his erection and started stroking it softly. Cold put his arms around her tightly as he felt her actions. He sighed again as he ran his hands down her back. He kissed Mistrals lips hard and slowly removed her hand from his length. He put his own hand around it and placed it deep into her pussy.  
Cold kept like that for a long while. He liked to get his length dripping wet inside of her before he begun.

When he was satisfied he finally decided to hump the hell out of her. Mistral arched her back and moaned as he started to thrust in and out.

After a few minutes Cold felt like he was going to explode, so he decided to do her harder than ever. He wanted her to feel how hard he was going to cum. He knew she could take the full force of it. Mistral couldnt believe what was happening and why Cold had suddenly become so affectionate.

_This is the Cold I fell inlove with. He normally doesnt bother pleasuring me, only himself._

The bed could be heard creaking from outside the door. Their cries of pleasure could be heard all the way from Coolers room. Cooler was sound asleep. But Frieza... was wide awake.


	2. Innocent

**Chapter Two**

_**Innocent**_

Cold watched his son Frieza play with his toys.

_Pathetic really... hes still playing with his little toys._

"Frieza, you really should stop playing with those childish THINGS. We have to worry about the saiyans attacking us tomorrow."

Frieza threw his teddy up in the air.

"Dadda!" he screamed.

Cold sneered at Frieza.

"Hmph… hopefully you'll grow up to be a great warrior like Cooler. Cooler is young, but powerful."

Frieza just stared at him while sucking his thumb.

"Get that thing out of your mouth." Cold sighed.

_I'll really have to teach him how to behave properly._

_The next day… _

Cooler walked into his fathers room and bowed.

"Father…" He said in his now broken voice "There is a ship heading straight for us, what shall I do?"

Cold laughed.

"Cooler, you are my son, not my slave. You don't serve me unless I ask. That's for the pathetic soldiers to do"

"Well I was just wondering if it was those saiyan monkeys. Maybe I can help you wipe them out?"

"Of course son, come with me."

Cooler looked back at Frieza.

"Hey shouldn't you get someone to look after Frieza, father?"

"Oh not at all. He'll be just fine. Hes got greater powers than both of us… unfortunately he doesn't know how to use them yet... but if he gets into any danger thats when his power act, so he can protect himself..."

Frieza had heard this. He pointed his finger at Cooler and giggled.

"Me stronger than Coolwa!"

A small blast came from his finger and hit Cooler right in the groin.

"Aaah! You idiot!"

Cooler screwed his face up and briefly held his groin. He quickly walked over to Frieza and was about to plant a fist to his face when Cold interfered.

"Now now Cooler. It was just a pitiful little blast."

"Well father, it hurt! And it still does…"

Cooler pointed at his groin and continued rubbing it. Cold looked down and sneered.

"Will you please not do such things in MY presence!"

"What?"  
It took Cooler a moment to realise what he was doing. "Oh I'm… sorry father!"

Cooler blushed but put on a straight face as his father just frowned at him in disgust.

"Come now. Those creatures are probably preparing to enter our ship."

Cooler followed Cold down the long hallway.

"Wheres mother?" Cooler asked.

"Resting" Cold said flatly. "Shes safe where she is"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion like noise.

"Why those…!"

Cold started to run ahead with Cooler on his tail.

They ran for a few minutes until they got around a corner where four humans with monkey like tails, were blasting everything in their way.

"How dare you!" spat Cold.

Cold shot a beam at the saiyan closest to him, turning him into a pile ashes. The other three saiyans turned around. The tallest came forward and began to speak.

"Well if it isn't the King of the Icejins! Hahaha! I'll have the pleasure of killing you myself!"

He flew straight at Cold and planted a punch straight to the face. Cold retaliated with a few punches himself, which didn't appear to be doing much to this saiyan. Cooler stood back and watched.

_My fathers getting beat! I must stop this now. I might not have the power but… I have to try!_

"Father!"

Cooler clenched his fists and began gathering his energy. The whole spaceship was beginning to shake.

The tallest saiyan continued fighting his father, he had Cold on the ground and was continually kicking him in the stomach. Cooler saw the blood coming from his fathers mouth and yelled out in despair as he moved with incredible speed towards the saiyan attacking Cold.

"Get away from him!"

Cooler slammed the saiyan to the floor and bashed his fist into the saiyans face with great force.

And he did it again…

And again…

The other two saiyans stood back trembling as they saw the results of their leader. There was blood everywhere, it was obvious the saiyan was dead but Cooler kept going. He was furious. He kept doing this until he heard the sickly crack of the saiyans skull.

"Arrrrgghhh!!"

Cooler leapt up from the corpse and looked at the remaining saiyans.

"Now its your turn!"

"No! Please don't!" one saiyan pleaded and started to back away.

"Like that'll save you!" the other saiyan said to him and ran off before Cooler could catch him.

The saiyan who begged continued to as Cooler came at him. Cooler shoved him into the wall and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Noooo!!" pleaded the saiyan again.

Cooler drove his fist right through the saiyans lower back. He twisted his arm around several times to make the saiyan suffer. The saiyan was still alive and making awful gurgling sounds. He put his hands over the big hole in his lower back, but as he did this Cooler snapped one of his fingers backwards.

There were 10 terrible loud cracking noises mixed with Coolers laughs while he cracked the saiyans fingers one by one. The saiyan had given up but Cooler didn't care. Cooler pulled his hand away and looked at the blood covering his forearm. He started to become nauseous as he saw the two saiyan bodies.

_Wait a second... did I do that to them? Yes… yes I did…_

Coolers eyes widened as he saw the smashed face of the first saiyan. He felt like throwing up.

_I cant believe I did that!_

Cooler remembered his father and turned to him. Cold was still laying on his side but luckily he was conscious. He had his jaw dropped and was staring at Cooler with wide eyes.

"What... happened to... that other saiyan?"

Cold said it much to quiet for Cooler to even hear. Cooler looked down at him.

"I'm sorry for being that brutal father…" Cooler spoke "but I wasn't going to let them hurt you anymore"

Cooler knelt down beside Cold and attempted to pick him up, as Cold couldn't even get up with his injuries. It looked quite strange as Cooler held his father up, who was a lot bigger than he was. Cooler began walking to the healing tanks.

"Ugh…" Cold began to sputter "S-son… you were incredible… back t-there!"

Cooler smiled "Yes… I cant believe I did that to them… I have to admit it was cruel"

His father slowly laughed.

"No… it w-was your power… that amazed me"

Cooler ignored what Cold said. He finally arrived at the healing tanks and placed Cold into one.

"Now father, you will be in this tank for about 24 hours. I'll return when you are healed."  
He smiled at his father as he left the room.

_24 Hours Later…  
_

Cooler entered the recovery room to get his father out of the healing tank. He drained all the water and the glass automatically lifted.  
Cold slowly opened his eyes and stepped out. He studied his hands.

"All better father?" Cooler asked.

"…Yes I am… actually… those saiyans… Cooler! Your very strong indeed!"

Cooler blushed "Ah ha ha ha, I was just protecting you father... I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I must reward you somehow son…"

Cold didn't like being so nice but he owed his son big time.  
_  
He saved me from death. My own son... _

_Later…  
_

Cold went to check on Frieza and Mistral. He came to Mistrals door and for some strange reason felt something was terribly wrong. He opened the door and stepped in. It looked as if Mistral was asleep.

_What is she doing sleeping at this time!?_

Cold looked closer.

_What… _

He noticed the marks on Mistrals neck. Strangle marks.

_That other saiyan! No! Shes… shes…_

Cold put his hands to his face and dropped to his knees. He put his head against the floor and screamed out in anger.

"Argh!" Cold struggled to hide his emotions. "I'll get you saiyan!"

Colds rage overtook his misery. He smashed various items around the place until he calmed down. He looked back at Mistral.

"Mistral…" he sobbed softly.

_Meanwhile…_

Cooler was walking down the hallway with Frieza when they heard their father cry out their mothers name.

"What the hell" Cooler frowned "Oh, I do NOT want to know!"

"Coolwa? Why did dadda scream out mummys name?" Frieza innocently asked.

"Uh… mummy and daddy are… just… PLAYING together…"

Argh... badly put. Why does Frieza have to ask me questions like that?

"It sounds like dadda is angry with mummy" said Frieza.

"Oh shut up Frieza, this is what they did to MAKE you! Ah ha ha… you wanna see? Cause I'm real sick of your stupid questions! Its about time you learnt what they are REALLY doing!"

They came to the door of their mothers room.

Cooler shuddered as he an image of Cold and Mistral doing the dirty deed appeared in his head. But he didn't realise that they wernt doing that at all.

_I so don't wanna see this, but Frieza needs to know the facts._

Cooler paused "Frieza, open the door and see what mummy and daddy are really doing!"  
"Ok!"

Frieza opened the door without hesitation as Cooler covered his eyes.

A few months later…

Cooler was lying in his bed, irritated at the noise of Frieza crying.

Hes been crying for hours now! Argh I cant get any sleep! At least they put him in his own room though. But hes still upset about mother dying. Well, so am I, but I keep my feelings inside, unlike him!

Cooler covered his ears.

_Damn Frieza… stupid kid.._.

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

_Hah, finally that little brat has stopped crying. About time.._.

Cooler was nearly asleep when he heard strange noises coming from the tv room.

_…Argh! Father is watching that… STUFF again! Hes been watching it ever since mother died!_

"Grrr…"

Cooler rolled over to try block out the sounds but it didn't work, so he rolled back onto his back. He closed his eyes and stared at the ceiling, listening to the noises. After a few minutes he felt himself grow hard.

_Those noises… are…_

Cooler clenched his fist in frustration trying to avoid the urge to touch himself.

_Ugh… darn… Mr Wormy don't you dare disobey me…_

He grew harder and harder each minute as he listened. He pinched it as if punishing himself, but instead it did the exact oppisite. He quickly slipped his hand down under the blanket and started rubbing his cock furiously.

_Why am I so damn turned on? Argh!_

Cooler rubbed himself harder. He rolled onto his stomach while doing this, and slowly began humping the bed.

"Awwwwww yes…" he groaned a little too loudly.

_Dammit! I cant let anyone hear me..._

He pushed his face into the pillow and let out deep muffled groans. Cooler heard the sounds stop, and he immediately cummed all over the bed. After catching his breath he looked down.

"Damn… what a mess!" he gasped aloud. "Uh oh, uh oh! Must hide it somehow!"

Cooler climbed back into bed and tried to clean it up when he heard his door creaking.

Cooler turned to the door in a flash.

"I-is that you Frieza?!" Cooler quickly jumped back into bed.

The door swung open and Cold came strolling in. He looked at the red faced Cooler.

"Cooler, do you remember just before your mother died? How you saved my life from those pathetic saiyans? I said I would reward you somehow. Well, I have an idea that would be worthwhile son. I know you'll like it."

Cooler lay on his goo.

"Eww… oh yes of course father! So what is it your giving me?"

Cold gave him a confused look. "Am I interrupting something?"

"N-no!" Cooler blushed and looked away from his father.

"Well…" Cold turned around and closed the door behind him. "Close your eyes and you shall see what your reward is"

"Um, whatever you say father."

Cooler closed his eyes. He felt quite uncomfortable. Cold approached him, and pulled the blanket off Cooler. He saw all the goo.

"Hahaha! My oh my, Cooler!"

"…s-sorry" Cooler mumbled while covering his face in embarrassment.

Cold said nothing and shrugged.

"Well son, getting to your reward. I am feeling a little… NEEDY right now. Hmm... I was just wondering if you could help me out. And yes son this is your reward, because you'll get more PLEASURE out of this than I will."

Cooler had no idea Cold was stripping naked while Cooler had his eyes shut.

"Eh… father, what do you mean? Do you mean… s-sex!?"

"Of course" Cold slowly said.

_This just CANT be real!_

Cooler struggled as Cold put blindfolds over his eyes before he opened them.

"No father… don't!"

Cold pushed Cooler onto his stomach and massaged his back. Cooler was struggling quite a bit as Cold tried to hold him still. It didn't work, so Cold dug his palms hard into Coolers back and slid them up to his shoulders, pushing him hard into the bed.

"Uhhh… father… please don't!" Cooler breathed deeply.

"Son, you'll like this, trust me!"

Cold didn't say a word from there on. Cooler grimaced into the pillow.

"Father! Stop this!"

Cooler didn't like what he was feeling. He was starting to feel aroused.

"No… father… stop!!"

Cooler panted deeply. He felt his cock get stiff against the bed. He felt his eyes water. He couldn't even tell Cold to stop anymore. It was a mixture of panic and arousal. Cold slowly lay on top of Coolers back and rubbed his own cock against Coolers ass and the beginning of his tail.

"Mmmmm" Cold continued rubbing himself against Cooler. "That's a good boy…"

Cold caught hold of Coolers tail and yanked him off the bed. Cooler landed on the floor with a loud grunt as his erection hit the floor as well. Cold came over to him and stood infront of Cooler. He knelt down and took Coolers blindfolds off. Cold stood back up again.

Cooler opened his eyes and looked up at his fathers face. Then down.

"Oh my…" Cooler gasped.

Cold laughed. "Get on all fours and... suck it"

"What!?"

"Just do it!" Cold then gave Cooler a sweet smile. "Please?"

Cooler looked at Colds cock. It made him feel…

_Whats wrong with me? _

Cooler got on all fours. He looked up at Colds face. He could tell Cold was serious. Cooler looked back down at Colds cock.

Cooler stared at it for a long time. He looked up at Cold and saw that he was getting impatient. Cooler quickly grabbed hold of it and began licking the end. After a while he could hear Cold letting out barely audible moans.

_Guess I'll have to get more serious… Bah! What am I thinking? Hes not my… lover!_

Cooler ignored the voices in his head and slid his mouth over Colds cock. He rolled his tongue along it. Cooler heard the noises Cold made, and he sucked harder.

"Hmmmm…"

Cooler hummed tunes onto Colds cock. This reaction gave Cold intense pleasure. He leant his head back and put both hands on Coolers head. Cooler never stopped for a break, and Cold liked that. Cold listened to the strange noises his son was making and blew his load into Coolers mouth.

Cooler was surprised as he felt Colds cum spill into his mouth. He reluctantly swallowed it, then fell back on his ass and looked up at his father.

"Cold…?"

Cooler did not want to think of Cold as being his father anymore.

"Yes son?"

Cold looked down at Coolers dick. He noticed it was standing on end.

"I was wondering… if you could do to me… what I just did to you?"

Cold blinked.

"I suppose. This was meant to be your reward anyway..."

Cooler turned red and smiled. Cooler lay down on his back. Cold lifted Cooler up and placed his legs over his shoulders. Coolers dick was now right infront of Colds face.

"Not a bad size son" Cold said as he began licking Coolers dick, exactly how Cooler had done to him.

"Yes, exactly how I did it to you…"

Cooler sat on Cold's shoulders and gripped his hands on his knees. Cold licked his dick incredibly slow for at least 10 minutes straight.

_Oh come on! I can't take anymore more teasing..._

As he thought this, Cold finally placed Coolers dick in his mouth and sucked so hard Cooler began screaming out.

"Uh, uh… uhhhhhhhh!" Cooler cried as he burst in Colds mouth.

Cooler couldn't keep it in as long as Cold did but Cold didn't seemed bothered about that. Cold slipped his mouth off Coolers softening dick, picked Cooler up off his shoulders and put him on his feet. Cooler just stood there and hugged Cold.

_Amazing... _Cooler thought as he held Cold.

"There you go. Hope you enjoyed it…"

Cold laughed and walked out of the room.

Cooler slowly walked over to his bed. How his dick ached.

"Ugh…"

He climbed in and fell asleep within a few minutes.

_The next morning…_

Cold walked down the narrow hallway to get Frieza up to start his training. He opened the door to Friezas room.

"Frieza get up!"

Frieza slowly get out of bed.

"Dadda?"

"Dadda…?" Cold rolled his eyes "Cooler and myself are going to teach you how to bring out your TRUE power"

Frieza stared back in confusion. Cold grumbled and dragged Frieza by the tail all the way to Coolers room.

"Cooler! Get up!"

Cooler groaned and put his head under the pillow.

"Its too early…"

"I see your tired from last night!" Cold laughed loudly "Come on Cooler, I need you to help me train Frieza. I'll reward you…"

Cooler quickly sat up with bags under his eyes.

"…Coming father!"

"Excellent…"

Cold walked out of the room with Frieza following. They continued along the long hallway of the ship until they finally reached the training room.  
The room was completely bare, except for a large machine sitting in the middle.

"What a weird room daddy" Frieza exclaimed.

"This is where you will be training. I will teach you the basics, Cooler will teach you the advanced techniques… seeing he has overpassed me"

Cold explained to Frieza how to do the basics moves of punching, kicking, and then combining the lot. Cold noticed that Frieza moved with incredible speed.

"King Cooler has arrived!" Cooler yelled sarcastically as he walked into the room with a bow.

Cold frowned "No need for bragging Cooler. Frieza may not become King but just look at how he fights!"

Cooler took a look at Frieza.

"Ha! That's nothing father. Now watch me!"

Cooler stood still for a moment then disappeared. He reappeared infront of Frieza.

"Hello little brother!"

Frieza didn't have time to react as Cooler grabbed Friezas tail and threw him into the wall.

"Hey not so rough Cooler!" Cold yelled across the room.

Cooler crossed his arms and turned his head to his father.

"Oh please father, I know what I'm doing. You gotta be rough to reveal those HIDDEN powers. What makes you think Frieza has them, I don't know!"

"Very well… but if he comes out with injuries and no power increase at all, then I'll train Frieza myself!"

"Come on, get up Frieza!"

Cooler stood above Frieza.

After a bit of struggling Frieza got up. He give Cooler a frown.

"That's not nice Coolwa!"

"I don't care. This is training you moron. Now, give me your best shot little brother!"

Frieza came at Cooler with several punches that Cooler dodged with ease.

"Oh ppplease. Your such a slowpoke Frieza!" Cooler laughed and began punching Frieza back.

Cold turned around before leaving the room "And Cooler, don't let that temper get the better of you. We don't want Frieza in the same mess as those saiyans you fought!"

"Ah ha ha, don't worry father. Frieza wont be able to even hit me!"

A long time passed where Cooler and Frieza just threw punches at each other. Frieza still hadn't hit Cooler once. He was covered in bruises from all the strikes Cooler was giving him. Cooler started getting bored so he stopped fighting and picked Frieza up by the tail, holding him in the air.

"Not bad, but your WAY too slow! Lets see how much force those punches have behind them though. We can work on your speed later."

Cooler let go of Friezas tail and kicked Frieza high into the air.

"Aah Coolwa! Your mean!"

Cooler flew up after him laughing and caught Frieza in his arms.

"You don't trust me do you little brother? Loosen up, I wont drop you. I cant. Because I'm the fastest in the universe!"

Cooler dropped Frieza to the floor.

Thud!

"Oww…!" Frieza cried.

"Oops..." Cooler laughed as he landed infront of Frieza. "Come on Frieza! I want to see how strong you are! Punch me as HARD as you can!"

Cooler spread his arms open. Frieza got up and stood right infront of Cooler with his fists clenched. Friezas rage took over as he threw his fist right at Coolers stomach.

Slam!

"Aaah!! Frieza!!"

Cooler fell to his knees holding his stomach.

Friezas fist had gone slightly through Coolers stomach.

"Look Coolwa! Your stomach needs a dyper change!"

"Aar- Fri!! Fu-!"

Cooler cried out and stuck his finger up.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?"

Cooler looked up at Frieza with wide eyes.

"No! No d-don't! Frieza its n-not a game!"

He held out one hand and began crawling to the big machine in the middle. He reached his hand up and picked up the scouter sitting ontop of it.

Cooler put it on "Soldier g-get me a medic! Now!"

A voice spoke from the scouter "Yes Lord Cooler!

Cooler rolled around on the floor still holding his stomach. He looked around and saw Frieza standing next to him.

"Ge-get! Away fr-... me!"

Frieza stared at Cooler for a minute.

"Did I hurt you?"

"YES!! Go... get father! Now!"

Frieza ran out of the room to get Cold. Cooler looked down at all the blood on his hands.

_Why is he so powerful?!_

Cooler continued groaning loudly for a few minutes as the pain surged through him. All of a sudden the doors opened behind him.

"W-well about time!" Cooler yelled as her saw two doctors run in.

"I'm terribly sorry my lord"

The two doctors struggled as they lifted Cooler onto a stretcher and ran off down the hallway. They arrived at the healings pods and placed Cooler in one.

_  
Hours later…_

Cooler awoke feeling quite cold. He found himself underwater in a healing tank. He looked around. Outside of the tank he saw Cold and Frieza.

"Doctor, hes awake!" Cold exclaimed.

"Right on schedule too"

The doctor emptied the tank and Cooler slowly stepped out.

"Huh…"

Cooler looked down at where Frieza punched him. Not a scratch. The healing tank had healed him perfectly.

"Ah Cooler!" Cold said "I was told you were beaten by Frieza. I told you he has amazing powers."

Coolers eyes fell to the floor.

"That's true father…"

He looked at Frieza and growled at him.

The doctor interrupted.

"Lord Cooler, we must have a look at your injury"

"What injury? Its completely healed!" Cooler said as he tapped his injury with his fingers.

"Yes it may look that way, but we have to make sure all the feelings are back"

Cooler snorted as he went to sit on the table.

"I don't want you feeling me monkey boy"

The doctors began prodding him to see if he could feel it. It was obvious he could by all the squirming he was doing. Cooler sat back as he felt the prodding get too low for his liking.

"Hey! I wasnt hit there you fool!"

Cooler leapt up from the table and knocked the doctor out cold.

"Well that's excellent Cooler. It seems that all your feelings are back." said Cold while giving him a dirty smile.

"Yes father. They are. And better than ever…"

Cooler blushed as he remembered the time not so long ago between Cold and himself.

"Im glad"

The other doctor gave them a strange look. Cold and Cooler didn't seem to realise he was still there.

"I know you are. Come visit me tonight will you father?"

Frieza looked up at Cooler.

"Can I come?"

"No!"

Cooler growled at Frieza again.

Cold raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Of course Cooler"

"What about me!?" Frieza cried not knowing what their were really talking about.

"Maybe when you're a bit older Frieza."

Cold laughed and patted him on the back.

The doctors jaw dropped as he listened.

"I'll see you then..." Cooler said as he walked out of the room to take a nap.


	3. Fading Innocence

**Chapter 3**

_**Fading Innocence  
**_

_A few years later…_

Cooler and Frieza were in the lounge watching tv. Cooler was spread out across the sofa with his tail hanging off the edge. On the floor was Frieza, resting his head in one hand.

"Frieza… whats this your watching?" Cooler asked as he saw a cartoon version of himself on the tv.

Frieza turned his eyes to his brother.

"I don't know. But isnt it funny that the name of this guy has the same name as you. Its Cooler! He even looks like you."

"He looks nothing like me" Cooler mumbled and then changed the channel to some news.

"Cooler! Change it back! I hate news!"

"Cartoons are for children. Besides you need to know what goes on in the real universe"

Frieza frowned.

"What are you my father?"

Cooler threw the remote control at Frieza hitting him right on the head.

"Smart ass…"

Frieza turned back to the tv, eyes half closed from boredom. On the tv was a saiyan speaking about something and pointing to some pictures.

_Is that all this is about? A stupid monkey talking about the weather?_

"Is this what you call entertainment Cooler?"

"Yes, little brother"

After a few minutes of boredom Frieza suddenly turned the tv off with the remote. Something had been bothering him for a while now. But he knew his father would just punish him.

"Hey uh… Cooler?"

"What!"

"…Can I ask you something?"

Cooler raised his brow.

"Ok…"

Frieza sat up and turned to face Cooler. He put on his most serious face.

"Whats happening to me? My body I mean?"

"…Oh, so father didn't tell you about how your being eaten away by little termites crawling around inside of you?"

"What, really?" Frieza gasped.

"Hmph. Your so gullible. So what do you mean exactly?"

"I don't know. Its just that theres all these scary things happening to my body, its like changing shape and stuff!"

Cooler gave a sharp smile and laughed.

"Its called growing up."

_Hes 16 years old and he doesn't know about puberty. What a laugh._

"But I keep waking up with all this-"

Cooler quickly cut him off .

"Enough said! Ill tell you more about it later." He sighed "Right now I'm going to train"

With that Cooler left Frieza alone in the tv room.

_A few hours later…_

Cooler was still training so Frieza spent some time with his father. King Cold was in his throne room surrounded by a bunch of his men. They were looking at a picture of a red planet.

"Sire it looks like this planet we own is under attack"

Cold sighed.

"Let me guess, saiyans?"

"Its hard to say. But judging from their power levels I'd say yes."

"Stupid monkeys" laughed Frieza while walking over to them.

"That's correct Frieza" agreed Cold "Ill have to go down there myself and-"

"Why cant I father? I love blowing up monkeys!"

"Yes but this is serious. Tell Cooler that I have to leave to immediately to wipe these pitiful bugs out. Hopefully you two wont get into a fight."

Frieza gave a slight frown.

"Why its just a stupid-"

Cold gave him a stern look.

"Yes father…"

With that, Cold strode off to the spaceship shack (LOL what the hell) as Frieza headed to his room.

It was completely dark in his room so he had to feel out with his hands. He finally found his bed and climbed in and began drifting off.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"…WHO IS IT?" groaned Frieza in a loud cranky voice.

"Its Mr… uh… Mr Eddy! Your… sexual ed tutor!" came a strange but slightly familiar voice.

"What? I didn't order no… fine then. Enter."

The door opened. Frieza squinted as he was blinded by the light. The door quickly shut again.

"Hello Frieza! Your father told me you needed a sexual ed tutor, so here I am!"

"You sound awfully familiar…" Frieza said as he reached for the light switch.

The tutor tried to grab Friezas hand to stop him but it didn't work.

Frieza turned the light on and standing above him was Cooler wearing a fake moustache.

"Cooler? You're my 'sexual ed' tutor? I didn't ask for one! And whats with the hair under your nose? And also whats SEXUAL ed?"

Cooler pulled off the moustache and threw it on the floor.

"So many questions. Its that body changing stuff you were asking about. Father said I had to teach it to you."

Frieza blinked.

"Speaking of father, he left just before. He wont be here for a few days because hes out blowing up some monkeys."

Coolers eyes lit up.

"Oh so we're stuck on our own? Good. We can do whatever we want!"

"No" Frieza flatly said "Act your age Cooler. But anyway, on to the tutoring Mr Eddy…"

Cooler paused.

"Well… um… I don't know where to start. Ok… well you ask me questions and I'll answer them."

"Some tutor you are. Well anyway… someone keeps putting mayonnaise on me while I sleep! And that's not all… my water gun keeps pointing in a funny direction…"

Cooler snorted.

"Well brother… I'm guessing your talking about an erection?"

"Whats that?"

Cooler tried not to laugh.

"Hmph. You've got a lot to learn brother. Ill just show you. It'll save a lot of time. Don't go telling father about this, got it?"

"Yes"

"Now watch closely little brother. Cause I wont be repeating this… infront of you anyway." He gave a little chuckle.

Cooler got on the bed next to Frieza and slowly pulled out his 'water gun'.  
Frieza gave him the strangest looks as Cooler jerked off pretending Frieza wasn't even there.

"What-"

Cooler placed his other hand over Friezas mouth.

"Shh…"

"So is this where mayonnaise comes from?" Frieza asked after a few minutes when he saw Cooler cum.

"Meh…" Cooler slowly breathed "Demonstrations over. Now hurry up and show me what you learnt"

Frieza grabbed onto his dick.

"Like this? It feels kind of rude. Don't you think?"

"That's right." Cooler laughed "And run your hand up and down it"

Frieza frowned.

"Uh… no way. That's rude! You do it to me first. Just don't damage it."

Cooler let out a number of curse words under his breath. He slowly put his hand on Friezas cock.

_Ugh gross. Wheres a glove when you need one?_

Cooler felt it up and down quite firmly watching Friezas reactions.

"Damn that's good…" Frieza sighed as he watched what Cooler did to him.

"This is what we call pleasure… do you like it?"

_What a stupid thing to ask. Of course I like it… _

"Oh… yes… I do"

"Of course you do…"

Cooler stroked Frieza harder.

"Here comes the mayonnaise!" Frieza groaned loudly.

Cooler was about to correct him but decided not to.

_I cant believe he doesn't know about this stuff._

"Oh… ohhhhh yeah!"

"Oh yeah Cooler…" Cooler corrected him.

"Uh?"

Frieza rolled his eyes and repeated after him. He came all over Coolers hand. Cooler looked down at it and wiped his hand on Friezas face.

"Eww Cooler don't wipe that mayonnaise on me"

"Aww I'm sorry little brother"

Cooler slowly got under the blanket with Frieza.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep here tonight Frieza. If that's ok with you? If its not, then too bad!"  
Cooler raised one brow and smiled over at Frieza.

"Yeah ok… I don't mind." Frieza said with a frown.

They lay under the blankets staring awkwardly at each other for what seemed an eternity. Cooler moved slightly closer to Frieza.

"Frieza…"

"Yes Cooler?"

Cooler blushed.

"…touch me"

"Uhhhh?"

"…I want to feel your hands on my body"

_He can keep himself warm._

"Keep yourself warm Cooler… and what if father finds out? He told us off for physical contact the other day"

Cooler placed his arms around Frieza.

"That was violent contact… this isnt"

Frieza seemed to enjoy Coolers body heat up against him. It made him feel safe. As Cooler had requested, Frieza touched him all over, until they both finally fell asleep in each others arms.

_The next day…_

Cooler awoke the next day. He was still in Friezas bed. He looked around noticing that Frieza wasn't there.

Cooler slowly got out of the bed and went to the main room. There he found Frieza watching his favourite cartoon.

"Hey uh, Frieza? Having fun?" Cooler asked with a slight grin.

Normally Cooler just ignored Frieza but this time was different. Cooler was beginning to feel some strange feelings for Frieza.

Frieza got a slight shock, not knowing Cooler was there.

"Yeah, it's that Cooler guy on tv again"

"Hah! I'm much better looking then him. Don't you think?"

Frieza raised his brow and didn't say anything.

"Deep down you know I am… by the way, why is it so dark in here?"

"Hmm, because its 8pm, BIG brother"

Cooler smiled to himself as he heard what Frieza called him.

"Damn…"

"I got up a lot earlier because your tail kept waking me up" grumbled Frieza.

"You loved it…"

But I'm not going to tell him that.

Cooler sat down on the sofa behind Frieza, putting his hands on the back of his head. He tried getting Friezas attention for several minutes, but Frieza was too busy watching the tv.

At last the cartoon ended.

Finally Cooler spoke.

"Think its time for another sex lesson Frieza"

"Oh… what fun…" Frieza said in a sarcastic voice.

Cooler frowned and whipped Frieza across the ass with his tail. Frieza yelped in pain and began yelling at Cooler.

"Idiot! What did you do that for! My ass hurts now!"

"Calm down Frieza. Remember what father said about your temper?"

Frieza sighed and sat back down on the furry carpet. Cooler came and sat down right next to him.

"So getting on to our lesson Frieza. Ask me a question"

Frieza thought for a seconds.

"Well, I want to know why you cleaned my water gun?"

"Uhhhhh…" Cooler thought for a moment "Well you asked me to. And for some stupid reason I couldn't control myself. I wouldn't of done it otherwise"

"Hmph" grumbled Frieza and turned away.

"But after that I… started to get funny feelings… about you"

Frieza crossed his arms and smirked.

"You think I'm sexy"

Cooler turned bright red.

"Isnt that right Cooler?"

"Yes Frieza... your dead sexy…"

"What was that?" Frieza asked with a slight grin.

"N-nothing…"

"I heard you clearly… aww look your blushing"

Cooler laughed and placed his arm around Frieza.

Friezas eyes slowly drifted to Coolers hand. He saw his fingers squeezing into his arm.

"I know what you want Cooler"

"I doubt that"

_I'm the older one, I can make him do anything. Stop being a wuss. I want this. And so does he.  
_  
Cooler placed his other arm around Frieza and pulled him in close. He smiled as he felt Friezas breath on his face.

"Nervous?" Cooler asked and laughed.

"Is this part of our sex lesson?" Frieza asked with a wide eyes.

"Uh… y-yes!"

"How very strange… kind of fun I must admit"

Cooler pushed Frieza down so his back was against the furry mat. Frieza put his arms around Cooler as he felt him lick his neck.

"Whats the name of this game again? Because we should play it more often…"

Cooler smiled and moved his tongue towards Frieza mouth.

"Now Frieza. When I do this, you do the same back. That's the rules. Got it?"

Frieza said nothing and nodded. Cooler then very slowly placed his tongue inside Friezas mouth and massaged it against Friezas tongue. Frieza did the same back. He was slightly confused as to what feelings he was getting.

They remained this way for a few minutes. Suddenly Cooler stopped as he felt something strange prod into his stomach. He looked down and saw something long and white. Cooler smirked and went to lick Friezas neck. He tried to ignore what he saw but couldn't. Without even realising, his tongue starting heading down Friezas body until it was just above this mysterious white object. Frieza was squirming terribly with his hand over his mouth.

"Let me hear those noises Frieza. No one will hear you but me"

Frieza removed his hand from his face and instead placed it on Coolers left shoulder. Cooler continued licking just about Friezas dick for a while. Then he went up along the white object with his tongue. Frieza squeezed Coolers shoulder harder and moaned.

Cooler smirked and stopped licking Friezas cock. Instead he picked Frieza up and began walking down the long hallway leading to his room.

"Cooler… whyd you have to stop? Where are we going?" Frieza asked with half closed eyes.

"Somewhere more private…"

Cooler came to the door of his room and entered. He placed Frieza down on his bed. Frieza just stared back at him.

"Lick me some more…" Frieza said with a smile. "Im still dirty…"

"Soon"

Cooler rolled Frieza over so he was laying on his stomach. He got up on the bed and knelt behind Frieza.

"Nice ass, bitch"

Frieza grumbled and gave Cooler a dirty look.

"Heh sorry"

Cooler laughed and lifted up Friezas tail.

"What are you doing now?"

"…this!"

With a grunt Cooler stuck his 'water pistol' right in Friezas ass.

"Uhhh!" howled Frieza.

"Relax, you'll get used to it"

Cooler didn't wait long. When Frieza was ready Cooler began thrusting in and out. All he could hear was Frieza howling in pain.

"Frieza…"

Cooler smiled at all his screams and sped up.

"So whats this feeling then?!"

"Pain and pleasure put together? I don't know. I've never received. That's why someday you'll do this to me!"

"But… I need to take a dump…"

"Dammit!"

Cooler quickly pulled himself out and got away from Frieza.

"Don't shit on my bed you moron! Hurry up and go!"

Frieza ran out of the room holding his ass with both hands.

Cooler rolled his eyes and lay back on his bed.

_What a dope. Oh well. I think hes starting to get the hang of things though._

A few minutes later Frieza returned.

"I'm back brother!"

"Good…"

Cooler took a quick glance at Friezas ass.

"What?" laughed Frieza.

"You better of cleaned it properly. Come here let me check"

Frieza walked over to Cooler and lifted his tail up so Cooler could see.

"…Nice try. At least its clean. But it stinks! So I'm not going to continue what I was doing before"

"What WAS that anyway?"

"Think of it as another way of cleaning your water gun"

Frieza smiled.

"Wouldn't that make it dirty?"

Cooler gave him a frown.

"Its your turn"

Frieza raised his arm and grabbed hold of Coolers tail, lifting it out of the way. He positioned himself.

"Is this right Cooler?"

"Yes… now get on with it! I don't want to wait too long"

It took Frieza a while to find where he was meant to place himself. When he finally found where he pushed in as hard as he could.

"Cooler! It wont go in!"

"Uhh! …Keep pushing itll go in!"

A grunt came from Frieza as he finally got inside.

Cooler pushed his face into the pillow when Frieza finally got the hang of how the thrusting worked.

"Oh… Frieza! You must have one hell of a boner…"

"Whats a boner?"

Frieza had a hand on each side of Coolers ass as he kept thrusting.

"Don't worry! Just keep going"

"Oh this is fun…"

Frieza laughed wildly getting carried away.

"Yesssss…" groaned Cooler.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Just a bit… but don't stop. Not until your ready to fire"

Frieza was too quick to blow his load. He let out a loud moan.

Cooler felt a shiver run up his spine when he felt Friezas cum spill into him.

Frieza sighed and leaned his head down on Coolers lower back.

Cooler crawled out from underneath him and let Frieza fall down on the bed.

"Not bad Frieza. Actually surprised me. Your quite fast"

Frieza was already snoozing.

Cooler smiled and climbed ontop of Frieza embracing him until morning.

_In the morning…_

Frieza woke up seeing nothing but purple. It was Cooler.

"Get off me Cooler" smirked Frieza and ran one finger nail down Coolers side.

Cooler woke up with a shock.

"Ugh! Oh… hey…"

Frieza continued stroking his finger nail up and down the side of Coolers body.

"We cant right now Frieza. Sorry. Father is probably home by now, and we don't want him catching you in here"

Cooler climbed off Frieza and opened the door to see if it was clear. He turned back to Frieza and saw his face of rejection.

"Aww… poor Frieza"

Cooler smirked and looked out the door again.

"Come on get out of here! Ill give you more when we're alone again"

"You better…" mumbled Frieza and he quicky snuck out of Coolers room.

Cold wasn't around yet so Frieza decided to go back to Coolers room.

Knock knock.

"That you Father?" came Coolers voice.

"No its Frieza" Frieza said as he walked back into Coolers room.

"What do you want? No more sex lessons for today"

"I know. Father isn't around though"

"He isn't? Uh stay here Frieza. I think I'll have to go see him on the planet he was taking care of"

"What about me?"

All of a sudden there was a another knock on the door.

"Who is it?!" gasped Cooler.

Cooler turned back to Frieza.

"Frieza! Hide! Now!"

Frieza quickly ducked behind Coolers bed. A second later the door swung open.

"Father?!"

"You look surprised to see me son"

"Oh, uh… no!"

Cold looked over at Coolers bed and noticed a long white object waving around. It was Friezas tail.

"Cooler, why is Frieza in here?"

Cooler nearly leapt out of his skin.

Cold walked over to Frieza and lifted him up by the tail. He looked down into Friezas eyes. Frieza looked back innocently.

"Yes father?"

"What have you and Cooler been doing while I was away?"

Frieza looked over at Cooler. Cooler gave him a frown and made gestures that meant not to tell him anything.

Cold placed his hand down to the slight opening where Friezas cock hid(I found this part kinda hard to explain lol).

"Recently ERECT. Well Frieza, you don't need to tell me anything now."

Cold slapped Frieza across the face and dropped him to the floor. He turned to Cooler.

"Got a bit of a taste towards Friezas PENIS do you Cooler?"

"What!? No! He did himself! Thats what happened! I… I didn't touch it!"

"Why would he do that in YOUR room?"

Cooler put his hand behind his head, giving Cold an awkward smile and just shrugged.

"I really should punish you both."

"Why should you punish us father?! Remember when you got needy and you… got all sexual with me?"

Cold laughed slightly.

"That's WHY I'm not punishing you. You got needy just like I did, so you used whoever was closest to you. And it just happened to be Frieza."

Well that wasn't expected thought Cooler.

"Uh… that's correct father"

"That's why I've got someone for you. All the saiyans had left by the time I got to the planet being overrun. And I just happened to find a prisoner. She is waiting in the main room."

Cooler didn't want to let Frieza down.

"A prisoner? How ridiculous! Besides… I've already got a mate father."

Cold raised his brow.

"Oh? Who?"

_I cant tell him its Frieza. He'd kill me.  
_  
"Nevermind… its no one. I'll just take this mate you chose for me…"

"Excellent"

Cooler left the room and headed to the main room.

Cold looked over towards Frieza.

"Frieza… get up!"

Frieza jumped up. He had his other hand on his butt.

"Bit sore are we Frieza?"

Frieza slowly nodded.

"That was your first time wasn't it Frieza? Well don't expect me to help you go to the toilet…"

"Father! Stop with these questions! Its really none of your concern."

Frieza defended himself just in case his father got angry with him. He sensed it was coming anyway.

"Ah! My little boy is growing up! In the wrong kind of way…"

"Whats THAT supposed to mean?!"

Cold crossed his arms. Frieza could tell he was getting angry.

"First you choose someone of the same sex. And then it just happens to be your brother!"

Frieza grit his teeth. His short temper got the better of him.

"I don't care what you think! I'm glad it happened! Because I have never experienced anything that amazing in my whole life!"

"…I don't want to know!"

Cold quickly walked up to Frieza and kicked him right in between the legs. Frieza fell to the floor in an instant and began crying out in pain.

"That'll stop you two from having some fun for a while."

Cold laughed. Frieza was pushing his head into the floor. He lay there for almost 5 minutes straight. The pain was slowly diminishing. He looked at Cold who was heading towards the door.

"Father!! Get back here!!"

Cold turned around.

"Why? You enjoy that did you?"

"No! Get here now!"

Cold stood in front of Frieza and looked down at him. Frieza looked up and reached his arm out towards Colds leg. Cold saw Friezas face.

"The veins in your forehead are about to pop son. Ha ha ha!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

Suddenly Frieza got up. He stared straight into his fathers eyes. A laser beam came from each eye and went directly where Frieza was looking. His fathers eyes. Cold screamed as he was hit and put both hands over his eyes.

"Friezaaaaaa!"

Cold slowly removed one hand from his face and tried looking around. Everything was black. It looked like he was crying tears of blood.

"Frieza! Argh! I… I can't see! I'll get you… Frieza! I'll get YOU!!"

Frieza laughed loud enough for him to hear and walked over to the door. He turned to his father before he left.

"You deserved that. You cant stop what Cooler and I do. No matter what you do, we'll continue pleasuring each other. Just try and stop us."

Frieza turned back to the door and as he did a bunch of doctors came rushing in the room. One of them bumped into Frieza. Frieza quickly stopped him and grabbed him by the throat.

"How did you know about this?!"

"L-lord Cooler sensed it! H-he ordered us to come here and-"

Frieza squeezed tighter and threw the man to the ground. He pointed his finger out as the man backed away. Frieza shot a beam from his finger hitting the man straight between the eyes.

"Stupid monkey! Watch where your going! If you hadn't of walked into me I may have let you live! By the way... father will be fine. He'll just be blind for a few days!"

The other doctors stared in shock as Frieza walked down the corridor laughing loudly.

Standing infront of Cooler was the female Cold had chosen. A human female. Cooler gave her a frown and spoke.

"So your to be my mate?"

"Yes that's right"

"A human…"

"So? You got a problem with that?"

"No…"

Cooler decided to go along with her because he knew his father would punish him otherwise.

_And besides, it would hide my feelings for Frieza._

All of a sudden there came screams. Cooler looked around.

_They sound like Friezas…_

"Whats going on?!" the girl asked him.

"I'm not sure. But I know who those screams belong to. Come with me!"

Cooler ran off down the corridor to where Frieza was. The girl could hardly keep up. Cooler turned and opened a door next to him. Inside where a bunch of doctors working on a corpse.

"Lord Cooler!"

The doctors bowed as they saw him enter the room.

"Get to my room now! Somethings happening in there. I heard my brother screaming. I think father may be hurting him. I want you all to go down there and make sure he doesnt get hurt!"

"Yes Lord Cooler!"

All the doctors went running off down the corridor. The girl looked at Cooler in a puzzled way.

"Shouldn't we go help as well?"

"Theres nothing we can do."

Cooler pushed the corpse off the table and sat down. He looked at the girl. She didn't seem to comfortable being around him.

"You know… your kind of cute when your panicking."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your brother at the moment?"

"He'll be fine. Hes very strong for his age…"

Cooler smiled slyly.

"And very fast…"

"I… see"

Cooler laughed. She had no idea what he was talking about. He gestured for her to come to him.

"I wont hurt you… I just want to get to know you… thats all…"

"And nothing more?"

"And nothing more…"

"Ok then…"

The girl came over and sat next to him.

"So whats your name then?"

"…Alex"

"How very sweet…"

Cooler was putting on an act. He was only doing it to cover up his feelings for Frieza.

Alex blushed and looked him in the eyes. He looked straight back. He didn't feel the least bit excited. Then she turned her eyes away.

"Alex?"

"Your making me nervous"

"Oh… do you want to take a walk then?"

"With you?"

"Yes. Something you don't like about that?"

"No. I'd like that very much"

Cooler reached out his hand. Alex looked at him.

"Then lets go"

Alex grabbed his hand and they both walked down the corridor and out through the door heading outside.

Frieza was laying on a long sofa wondering where Cooler had got to. It was already late afternoon.

_Its so strange. For some reason I really want to be with him... I never used to feel this way…_

Frieza let out a long sigh hoping Cooler would return soon. He didn't like waiting.

_Don't worry. He'll be back sooner than you think. And when he is… we can finally have our fun…_

Frieza smiled and closed his eyes, imagining everything that was going to happen.

The sky was a dark orange. Cooler held Alex's hand as they walked down a long dirt path, leading far into the woods. They spoke as they walked.

"Cooler I just want to know something… do you have a penis? I mean, your always naked and I noticed theres nothing inbetween your legs."

Coolers eyes widened.

"Yes! Of course I have a PENIS! My race has it hidden in the lower belly."

"Oh. Can I… see it?"

"You'd have to make me hard. Its impossible to get out otherwise."

"Then how do you take a leak?!"

Cooler looked at her and blushed slightly.

"Well… to take a leak I have to get hard as well. But not enough to make me cum."

Alex gave him a dirty grin as she looked down at his lower region.

"Cooler… are you a virgin?"

"Uhh…"

Cooler remembered how he had done Frieza.

_Best not if I tell her… she wont want to touch me otherwise._

"…Not exactly"

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"What I mean is… I've only had sex… with my hand"

_Argh how embarrassing! Better than telling her about Frieza though._

But instead Alex smiled back at him.

"Oh well that's fine. But that still means you're a virgin"

"Not when I'm done with you…"

Cooler crawled over to her and put his nose against hers. He looked into her eyes. They were a mix of green and brown.

"Humans have such strange eye colours… but yours are very… pretty"

"Thanks… but I think your red eyes are much better"

"Oh you do, do you?"

Cooler made his eyes glow brighter on purpose.

"Wow…"

Cooler laughed. He put his hands on her shoulders. As he did, he felt her body tremble.  
Cooler felt himself getting hard downstairs. It hadn't come out yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"Wow Cooler, they are so… sexy"

He moved in to kiss her but as he did his length came out.

"Uh oh… well uh Alex… here you go. Take a look down…"

Alex looked down and saw it.

"Oh so I made you hard?"

"You sure did…"

Cooler moved in and planted a deep kiss. He lifted her up at the same time and walked blindly down the path. However his foot got caught on a root (nicely put) and he partially lost his balance.

"Dammit!"

Alex laughed then spoke.

"So where are we going now?"

"You'll find out…"

Cooler walked down the path taking Alex home with him.

It was late at night. Cooler had brought Alex along to his room. They both stood at the doorway. Cooler was leaning against the edge of the door with Alex against him.

"Its nice and dark in there Cooler"

"That's the whole point…"

Cooler had his tail wrapped around her and began kissing her slowly. He couldn't believe a human female would turn him on so much. He had no feelings for her, but he had a great want to do her.

Alex gently massaged his back.

"Lets go in then shall we…?" she said with a giggle.

Cooler playfully pinched her. He looked in the room.

_She isn't going to like how this turns out…_

Cooler picked her up in his arms and carefully walked into the darkness. He nearly fell over a few items by the time he had reached the bed. He dropped her down on the bed.

"Can you see what your doing Cooler?"

No reply. Cooler already had his head inbetween her legs. He stuck his tongue out slightly and flicked her with it.

"Tasty... human…"

Alex felt Coolers purple tongue running along her rude parts. She liked it. But his words were really starting to scare her.

"Oh Alex, do you realise how good you taste?"

He ran his tongue up her body until his tongue met with her mouth.

"Your giving my tongue tingles"

Cooler stuck his tongue in her mouth. He felt around inside. Then Cooler suddenly pushed her body down hard against the bed and stuck his long one inside her. Alex let out a not so quiet scream.

Cooler humped her extremely hard. A bit too hard. She couldn't handle the force. She began crying out in pain.

"Cooler! Cooler! St-"

Cooler knew he was hurting her. He grit his teeth and did her harder.

"Cooler! Stop!"

Cooler put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up girl…"

"Wha-"

"I don't LOVE you Alex. I love… Frieza. Or I… used to! You! You've put some sort of spell on me havnt you?!"

Cooler stopped drilling her for a moment so she could speak.

"What?! Frieza?!"

"That's right! But you put a spell on me that is making my feelings for him fade!"

"…isn't that a good thing? And I didnt..."

"Why you!"

Cooler put his fist around her neck and squeezed until she started to choke. He held on until her face started turning blue. At last she went limp. He let go and walked over to his window. He grabbed her body and threw it out. As it was flying through the air he stuck his arm out and shot a beam at it, turning her into ashes.

"Never will I trust your kind again!"

Cooler left his room after he was done with Alex and found Frieza on the couch.

"Frieza? Why are you still up?"

Frieza slowly stirred. He looked up at Cooler with heavy eyes.

"I was waiting for you…"

"Aww…"

Cooler smiled at him.

"Come on, lets go to bed then. Its late."

Frieza got up and followed Cooler to his room. Cooler opened the door and let Frieza in with him. They both climbed into Coolers bed. Frieza stared at him.

"Can we…"

"No Frieza… sorry I just don't… feel like it at the moment. I'm tired. We can snuggle if you want but no more than that."

Cooler put his arms around Frieza and held him gently. Frieza held him back and began biting Coolers shoulder.

"Frieza… please stop. Your starting to turn me on…"

Hearing this made Frieza move his mouth up towards Coolers.

"Frieza! I'm too tired! Trust me… I'll do you nice and HARD tomorrow night… ok?"

Frieza stopped. He stared into Coolers eyes. He now had them shut.

"But I'm so…"

Cooler opened one eye. He felt Friezas length pressed into him. He moaned softly.

"Frieza…"

Cooler slid his hand down and grasped Friezas length. He clossed his eyes again.

"…Goodnight Frieza. I… I…"

Frieza rested his head on Coolers shoulder and spoke.

"Love you?"

"Yes…"

Frieza smiled and closed his eyes also.

They both soon fell asleep.


	4. Death Be To All Saiyans

**Chapter 4**

_**Death Be To All Saiyans**_

_A few years later…_

Cooler was laying across a long sofa in the main room of Friezas ship. His father had spoilt Frieza rotten on his last birthday.

Cooler thought now was the probably a good time to tell Frieza about how their mother died. King Cold had told Frieza that she had died in her sleep. He even threatened Cooler to not say a word to him. He had no idea why is father would even care.

_Well that's just too bad isn't it? I don't think he'd find out. And besides, Frieza is old enough to HANDLE the truth. _

Behind him he heard a door opening followed by the sound of footsteps. The footsteps stopped and a dark shadow fell across him.

"You shouldn't be snoozing in my ship... brother" came a voice slightly smooth voice.

Cooler spoke without even looking at his younger brother. Deep down he knew Frieza still felt something for him. He had been avoiding Frieza ever since he killed that earthling. Those butterflies he used to get when being around him where long gone.

"Sorry little brother… I was tired"

"Move over I want to sit down"

"Well you'll just have to sit on top of me then won't you?"

Cooler liked to have a joke around with Frieza every so often just to see how he'd react. Frieza had been trying to hide his feelings, but Cooler always noticed him blushing.

Frieza muttered under his breath.

"Move!"

"Hahaha…"

Cooler got up and made some room for Frieza.

"…No sneaky stuff, got it?"

"Frieza… how many times have I told you, I don't feel that way for you anymore! If I hadn't of met that earthling it might have been different… I'm sorry"

Frieza said nothing and looked out the window. He knew he would never get Cooler back. Not in the way he was thinking.

_No harm in trying..._

Friezas ship was flying in space, heading no where in particular. After a long while of total silence, Cooler turned his eyes to Frieza.

"Do you remember your mother Frieza?"

"…No. What was she like?"

"Well… she cared for us a lot. She seemed to favour you over me though. One could say you were mummys little boy. I don't know anything of her past with father but for some reason she actually loved him. I'm not saying I don't but…"

"I see. How'd she get sick in the first place?"

Cooler paused for a moment.

"She didn't get sick…"

"Then?"

"She was killed by a race known as the saiyans. You know, the ones you like to call monkeys?"

Frieza raised one brow.

"Killed by a bunch of… why didn't you or father EVER tell me?!"

"Father threatened me not to"

"M-monkeys?!"

Frieza got off the sofa and headed to the door.

"Frieza, wait! Where are you going?"

Frieza turned back to Cooler. His eyes were glowing a bright red.

"To get revenge of course! No saiyan should ever get away with interfering with my life. Just imagine how much different and perhaps better our lives would be if she was still alive"

He turned and stomped heavily out the doorway.

Cooler decided to follow. Frieza was moving quite fast so Cooler stood up and tried to sense out where Frieza was heading. He found Friezas location and teleported straight in front of him. Frieza jumped back in shock. He frowned at Cooler then snarled.

"Get out of my way!"

"Little brother! You don't even KNOW where to find the rest of the saiyans…"

"I'll just visit each planet one by one and SEARCH them out"

Cooler crossed his arms and laughed.

"Every planet?!"

"I'll find them somehow. Now get out of my way!"

Frieza shoved Cooler into the wall. Cooler turned and watched Frieza stomp angrily down the hallway.

...

Zarbon and Dodoria, Friezas two top henchman, had returned from planet Ardos accompanied by two female prisoners.

Zarbon turned to Dodoria while he was pushing the two prisoners along.

"Dodoria, don't you think these two look a LOT like saiyans?"

Dodoria turned his eyes to Zarbon, giving a slight smile.

"Except they don't have tails..."

They kept on walking along the hallway of Friezas ship. All of a sudden Zarbon stopped. He pulled the two prisoners to make them stop as well.

"Halt!"

"Get your filthy hands off me green boy!" spoke the prisoner with maroon hair.

Zarbon gripped onto them tighter.

"Are you two from planet Vegeta?"

The girl with brown hair spoke.

"What the fuck? Planet Vegeta? No, we come from Earth you idiot!"

"Oh that's good then. I hear their a weak bunch..."

The maroon haired girl frowned at Zarbon and tried to punch him. He easily stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"What do you want from us?!"

"Nothing. Orders from Lord Frieza."

"Who the HELL is this Frieza dude we keep hearing about?!"

The brown haired girl laughed.

"Uh… Lord?"

Dodoria was getting impatient so he decided to push them both along as they spoke.

"Hes the ruler of the galaxy"

"Pfft… my ass!"

Both girls started laughing. Zarbon and Dodoria looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"You'd better start listening to us. You two are prisoners now. Lord Frieza will kill you on the spot if you act this way around him"

"Is he cute?"

Zarbon put his hand to his face. He was getting extremely frustrated.

"Shut up will you!"

"But I want to see this Frieza guy. He sounds soooo sexy!"

The girls laughed again.

"We're taking you to him now…"

"Oh goodie"

"What kind of name is Frieza though? Does he like… freeze stuff?"

Zarbon and Dodoria continued pushing them along until finally they got to Friezas main room. Zarbon snickered at them.

"Here we are…"

"Yes!"

Zarbon opened the door and let them in. Zarbon gestured for them to go in. Dodoria decided to wait outside.

Frieza was sitting in his hover craft (hes in his 4th form by the way, kinda weird but anyway). Zarbon was walking towards him, followed by the two girls. Frieza raised one brow and looked at them.

"Who are these two Zarbon?"

Zarbon gave Frieza a quick bow.

"Prisoners from planet Ardos. But they CLAIM to be earthlings"

The two girls had begun whispering to each other.

Frieza frowned.

_Earthlings… the ones who ruined Cooler._

Cooler had told him how he used an earthling female before and how she had somehow put a 'spell' on him, making his feelings for Frieza fade. Of course that wasn't it at all. This angered him.

Frieza spoke in his calmest voice.

"…I heard what your kind did to my brother"

The brown hair girl looked over at Frieza.

"Oh you have a brother? Does he look like you?"

Zarbon suddenly interrupted.

"Do you REALIZE who your talking to?"

"Nope. Who?"

"The great Lord Frieza! Hes the most powerful being in the universe"

The maroon haired girl smiled slightly and looked back over at Frieza.

"Pssh. Yeah, I REALLY believe that"

Frieza was getting agitated.

_Its decided…_

He gave a slight smile.

_The next planet to conquer is Earth. Who knows... there could be saiyans there too. Earthlings seem to have a big resemblance to them physically..._

Frieza slowly raised his arm and pointed his finger to a soldier standing by the door. He felt the energy running up his finger. It flew past one of the girls. She felt a tremendous force of air rush past her. They heard the solder make a gurgling noise followed by the sound of his body hitting the hard floor. The two girls were stunned.

"That's what'll happen to you two if you mess around with me. Hmph! Take them away Zarbon"

...

Zarbon had taken the two girls to a cell. They were both sitting on the bed talking about Frieza.

"That Frieza guy is pretty cute, you reckon?"

"Yeah, I guess I have to agree with you on that one"

The brown haired girl laughed. Her name was Cristine. The maroon haired girl was named Fyrerod. It was just a silly nickname, but for some reason she never told anyone what her real name was.

"He made me all… wet downstairs"

"Gee thanks for telling me…"

Cristine laughed.

"No problem. Where'd that green guy go? I need to talk to him"

Fyrerod went to lay on the bed.

"About?"

"Hes going to get Frieza in here for us…"

"Uh… how? Even if Frieza does come in here, you really think hes going to FUCK you? Hahaha. We can always try raping him. We'll probably be killed in the process, but you think its worth it?"

"Hell yeah its worth it!"

Cristine walked over to the prison door and looked out the small window. There was no one in sight, but she couldn't see if there were any guards beside the door.

"I don't see anyone"

She began knocking on the door to get someones attention.

A second later the door was opened by a guard.

"Be... quiet!"

"Hey wait a sec! Can you get that Zarbon guy for us?"

"What for?" the guard asked flatly.

"Uh… its urgent. No time to explain"

"Right…"

The guard looked over at the other guard still standing by the door.

"Hey go get Zarbon for the lady will ya?"

The other guard nodded and headed down the hall.

"He'll be here soon. Now get back in there!"

Cristine thanked him and went back into the prison cell.

"Zarbons coming"

"Yeah I heard you and the guard"

Cristines eyes started sparkling.

"This is going to be SO special!"

"Yeah totally. Sex in a prison cell. How romantic"

"Hey shut up. I'll make you watch if your gonna be like that"

"Fine then… I mean I might as well have some fun before he kills us…"

"He won't wanna kill us when its over"

Fyrerod smiled.

"That's for sure…"

Knock knock.

"Must be the green dude. Open the door Cristine"

Cristine went over to the door. Zarbon was standing there waiting.

"What is it you want?"

"Can you bring Frieza here?"

"…You want him to dispose of you two early?"

"Uh… YEAH… can you get him for us?"

"Ha ha ha! As you wish"

...

Frieza was gazing out into space drinking his wine. Cooler was still around. He was taking a nap in the main room.

_If it wasn't for that earth scum Cooler met…_

He clenched his fist around the wine glass, shattering it.

_I miss having him… COMFORT me…_

Friezas thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door opening. He turned to see who it was. It was Zarbon.

"What is it Zarbon?"

"Lord Frieza, those two earthlings request to see you"

...

Cristine went back in the prison cell and glanced at Fyrerod.

"Well guess what? Friezas coming here as we speak. Woo!!"

Cristine began jumping around the room.

"How? What'd you tell Zarbon?"

"Zarbon thinks we want Frieza to come here to kill us early. He must be fucking STUPID"

"Wow… but then we have to convince Frieza… that WON'T be easy. But I know a way to make it work"

All of a sudden Fyrerod began stripping off. Cristine widened her eyes.

"Do you MIND?"

"Hey, if you want Frieza to do us, we have to surprise him. Now get over it, its nothing you haven't seen before"

Cristine frowned.

"Fine…"

"Don't worry, my attention will be on Frieza. Not you"

"Good. You fucking leso... hahaha"

When Cristine was done she went and sat on the bed next to Fyrerod. Fyrerod had her eyes closed.

"Hopefully we won't have to wait too long. This is kind of... awkward"

"You don't say…"

A few minutes later there was the sound of voices outside the room followed by a few loud knocks.

"Well, that's probably him"

Cristine felt herself become nervous. She headed to the door and opened it. Automatically assuming it was Frieza.

"Hello Frieza"

Lucky it WAS Frieza. He looked at her. He noticed that she was completely nude. His jaw dropped as he eyes drifted in all sorts of directions.

"W-why aren't you wearing anything?! Ah, ha ha!"

"…Its not like you are"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him in the room.

Once he was in, Frieza pulled his arm away and frowned at her.

"Have you FORGOTTEN who I am?"

Cristine tried pulling Frieza close to her.

"Hey! Cristine! It hasn't come to that yet..."

Cristine looked over at Fyrerod.

_Oh that's right. Only FORCE him if he doesn't agree…_

She walked over to the bed and sat back next to Fyrerod.

Frieza noticed the other girl was nude as well. He gave a little chuckle.

"…I think I'll come back later. It appears I'm interrupting you two"

"No Frieza your not interrupting. We want you to stay…"

"Why was I asked here?!"

Fyrerod sat up. She could tell Frieza was getting agitated already.

"Come sit down. We'll tell you"

Frieza reluctantly came over and sat next to her.

"Well then... tell me!"

Cristine spoke up.

"We think your really… sexy Frieza. I honestly haven't seen anyone quite like you"

Frieza raised one brow.

"We'll do anything you want…"

"Really now…?"

"Hell yeah…"

Frieza thought for a moment.

_This is ridiculous... but then why not? I haven't had this sort of fun since I was with Cooler… and the chance of us being together again is very unlikely… _

"I've never really done this to a…"

He remembered he had only ever done it with Cooler. He stopped in the middle of his sentence and decided to shut up about it. He turned to look at them both.

_If only Cooler was watching… I'd make him so jealous… wait… these earth scum are putting a spell on me… just like Cooler! _

Frieza blocked out the little voice in the back of his head.

He pulled Cristine into him and ran his hands along her back.

Fyrerod was laying behind them watching.

_No way. Am I seeing things…?_

Frieza shoved Cristine hard on the bed. He ran his tongue in between the curves of her spine.

"Is this the type of thing you were wanting?" He asked her.

All he heard was her mumbling into the blanket.

"I presume that's a yes…"

He stood up and looked down at them both with a slight smile.

"Stand UP…"

They both did and came over to him. Frieza slowly put his hands around Fyrerods waist and pulled her hard into him. He tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips into hers. He pulled Cristine closer in by wrapping his tail around her. When she was against him he put one arm around her. He felt himself getting hard, and he knew his cock was now visable.

Frieza pulled away from Fyrerod and lead the two girls back over to the bed. He roughly tackled Fyrerod down beneath him. He was now laying on top of her with Cristine sitting behind him. She leant against his back, putting her hands across his stomach. She ran them up to his shoulders and pulled him back so he was now sitting on top of Fyrerod instead of laying.

Cristine was feeling the front of his body firmly. Frieza let out a few soft sighs and leant his head back on her shoulder.

Fyrerod sat up against Frieza. She put her tongue on his neck and slowly licked it. Frieza let out a long deep sigh. Cristine ran her hands to his cock and began stroking it.

Frieza was now moaning softly. Cristine continued stroking him harder and faster as he was getting louder and louder.

After a few minutes he arched his back sharply and cummed all over Fyrerods pussy.

"Oh... Frieza..."

He slowly smiled. Cristine looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Fyrerod, can I taste his cum?"

"…Go to fucking hell! Your not licking me there…"

Frieza cut in.

"I should be going now…"

"Your amazing Frieza!"

Frieza rolled his eyes as he left the prison cell.

...

Outside the guards were starting to wonder what was taking their master so long.

"What do you think is taking Lord Frieza so long in there?"

"How should I know?" the other guard replied in a rude tone.

Finally Frieza came out. He appeared to be a little out of breath.

_Well that was fun. But it was only a one time thing..._

One guard looked at him.

"You ok, Lord Frieza?"

"I'm fine…"

"Your out of breath. What happened in there?"

"That's really none of your concern!"

The guard raised one brow and coughed slightly.

Frieza frowned at him and headed to his room to take a quick nap until his ship arrived on Earth.

...

Frieza was woken up by Cooler roughly shaking him.

"Wake up Frieza… we've arrived on Earth. It seems there really ARE saiyans here. The ships radar detected it. Not many though. I'd say their the ones who escaped from planet Vegeta"

Frieza groaned as his vision started getting clearer. He looked at Cooler and smiled.

"Finally… I can exact my revenge on those saiyan monkeys who destroyed our mother! Ha, ha ha ha!"

"That's right brother. I'll come help you. Theres nothing to do around here and I'd like to have some fun"

Cooler grabbed Frieza by the wrist and pulled him up. Cooler turned and gave Frieza a smirk, but Frieza pulled his hand away.

_Whats this? Hes pulling away…? Maybe hes finally starting to get over me...  
_

...

The saiyan Kakarot, known to many by the name of Goku, was training outside with his son Gohan. Something had caught Gohans attention.

"Can't you sense that daddy?"

Goku stopped and concentrated on finding close power sources.

"I can sense Piccolo over in that direction" He pointed over at the horizon to the south. "And… and two great powers to the east! Wonder who they could be?"

Gohan looked worried.

"They seem evil to me"

"Lets go check it out Gohan"

...

Frieza was laughing loudly as he placed his feet on the ground of a planet he'd never been to before. He was laughing so loudly in fact that it was causing echoes. (Lol I love Friezas laugh, in English)

"Ah ha ha ha! Cooler! This is going to be fantastic! I can't wait to have those monkeys heads on display!"

Cooler landed beside Frieza.

"We came for revenge Frieza. Not sue veneers"

"I'll show everyone that I really AM the ruler of the universe. Everyone will bow to my almighty power!"

Cooler crossed his arms and frowned over at his younger brother.

"Will you stop going on about how your power level is higher than mine… I could still beat you if I wanted to" (lets just say Cooler hasnt reached his other form before)

Frieza didn't say anything. Deep down he knew Cooler was wrong. Something in the corner of his eye suddenly caught his attention.

"Cooler! Look over there. We've got guests…"

"That was quick" Cooler said as he held his hand up to block out the sun.

It was Goku and Gohan. They landed a few metres in front of Cooler and Frieza. Goku was the first to speak.

"Hi there!"

Frieza looked over at Cooler and laughed. Cooler started laughing too. Frieza turned back to Goku.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A saiyan without a tail!"

"How do you know I'm a saiyan? And yes... I decided to get rid of my tail for good…"

Frieza totally ignored him.

"And his bratty son… am I right monkey?"

"Ok. Whoever you are, if your going to cause trouble here then I SUGGEST you leave"

Frieza half closed his eyes and looked over at Cooler.

"Cooler, you take care of the kid..."

"What! That's… I have to take on a kid?!"

Gohan stepped forward. Frieza began laughing.

"He seems eager!"

"Well I'll show him a thing or two!"

Cooler walked up to Gohan.

"Hey kid… you don't know what your getting yourself into"

He knelt down and put his hand on Gohans head, scruffing up his hair.

"Get your hands off me you big bully!"

Cooler put his face in front of Gohans and made strange faces at him.

"Awwww... are you going to cry?"

All of a sudden Gohan raised his fist and punched Cooler straight in the face.

With a scream, Cooler went flying off into the air. He landed on the ground with a loud thud near where Goku was standing.

Frieza looked over in shock.

_Surely Cooler FAKED that… that kid couldn't have such power…_

Cooler slowly got up with a few groans. It took him a while before he was standing up fully. It felt as if his head was spinning.

"That… ugh… that kid is going to PAY for that!"

He wiped the blood away from his nose and flew over to Gohan. Gohan gave him a smirk. Cooler clenched his fist, gritting his teeth.

"That was a lucky shot kid!

Gohan made a little chuckle. Cooler got extremely annoyed by this. He stood in front of Gohan. Placing his hands on the back of Gohans head, he slammed Gohans face hard into his knee.

There came a loud crack added with a cry of pain as Gohan toppled to the ground in a heap. He lay still, his body shaking slightly.

"Stupid brat. Gets one lucky punch and he thinks hes won"

Frieza and Goku had been distracted by the brief fight of Gohan and Cooler. But when Goku saw his son being hurt like that he charged right at Frieza.  
He planted his foot hard into Friezas gut. Frieza flew off in the air like a cannon ball.

Goku landed back on the ground and turned his head to something he was sensing.

_Two more powers are heading this way… who else is with these guys?_

Goku turned his body in the direction they were coming from. He saw them clearly now.

_Its Piccolo and Krillin!_

Piccolo and Krillin landed beside Goku. Krillin looked Goku in the face and smiled.

"Goku!"

"Krillin"

Piccolo spoke up.

"We sensed two strange powers over this way"

"So did Gohan and I… Krillin. Take Gohan to Korins"

Krillin saw Gohans body. He was still alive. But he was in a pretty bad state.

"W-what happened to him Goku?"

"I'll explain later Krillin! Just GO"

"Right!"

Krillin took Gohan in his arms and flew off to Korins tower.

Goku looked over at Piccolo.

"These two strangers from outer space. Their defenetly NOT from this planet. I don't know why they've come here but they hurt Gohan and I will not let them get away with that!"

Piccolo nodded. He noticed two black dots over in the distance.

"That must be them over there?"

"That's right Piccolo"

Gokus kick had knocked Frieza over in Coolers direction. Frieza flew right into Cooler, slamming him straight to the ground, making them roll across the ground. At last they finally came to a stop. Frieza was right on top of Cooler. His head was right on Coolers delicates. Cooler looked down at Frieza.

"Ah! Frieza! What'd you do that for?!"

Frieza mumbled something against Coolers body.

Cooler felt shivers run up his spine.

"F-Frieza!! This is NO time for a snack!"

Frieza slowly looked up at him. Cooler could see he was blushing.

Cooler looked above Friezas head and noticed someone coming towards them. It was Goku.

"Frieza get up, quick! Their coming up behind you!"

Goku was flying straight at them.

Frieza lept off of Cooler and held his arm up.

"Ah, ha ha ha! Catch this monkey!"

A pink disc-like shape grew from the palm of his hand. He pulled his hand back and threw it straight at Goku. Goku was coming at it too quick to dodge. It cut right through his middle.

Cooler widened his eyes.

"Wow… nice shot little brother!"

"Goku!!" Piccolo screamed.

Frieza saw what he had done to Goku and began laughing louder than ever. Piccolo looked over at Frieza.

"I'll make you pay for this!"

Piccolo came at Frieza with everything he had. He was actually holding out. After a few minutes Frieza stopped toying around and caught Piccolo by the throat.

"You don't look like an earthling to me…"

Piccolo struggled and struggled. Friezas grip was getting tighter by the minute.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, grean bean…"

Frieza gripped tighter until his fingers got through the skin. Piccolo started screaming as his the blood poured out all over Friezas fingers. Frieza pulled his fingers out and kicked Piccolo over, knocking him to the ground, letting him bleed to death.

When Frieza tired of watching he turned to face Cooler.

"Did you see where that little brat went?"

Cooler shrugged.

"Last I saw he was lying on the ground, unconscious. No matter. Hes just a kid…"

...

The two brothers headed back to the ship. Frieza headed inside but Cooler stayed back.

"Cooler, get in here"

"...I won't be leaving with you this time little brother"

"What? Why not?!"

"Personal reasons…"

"Uhh...?"

Cooler gave him a weak smile.

"I've been searching for something"

"And that would be?"

Cooler said nothing.

Frieza frowned at him.

"Oh I get it… you want to find a future partner?"

Cooler nodded with a smile.

"Yes little brother… and you KNOW father would never approve of us"

"Humph!"

"Hey Frieza look. Its fathers fault. And I've told you… I don't feel that way anymore. I havnt for a long time…"

Frieza turned away from to Cooler.

"Well brother… neither have I!" Frieza lied.

"That's good then. Well anyhow… I should be going. I'll see you in a few years"

"…a few years?!"

"It can take a while to find what you truely desire…"

With that, Cooler gave a little wave and flew up high in the air.

Frieza chuckled to himself.

_It WILL take him a few years to find someone if he travels that way. _

Frieza watched for a while then headed back into his ship.

_Those two earthlings... I totally forgot... oh well... they've probably realized we've landed and snuck out... its too bad. Because once I'm in space I'm going to destroy this lousy planet._

He turned in back Coolers direction. All he could see of him was a bright star. Frieza let out a long sigh.

_Well... goodbye Cooler… I'm going to miss you…_


	5. An Unexpected Lust

WARNING: Contains incest activities

**Chapter 5  
**

_**An Unexpected Lust  
**_

Frieza was spread out across the top of the blankets of his bed. He wasn't quite awake but he was aware of what going on around him. Nothing. He was alone. Thinking about a certain someone that was special to him…

_Oh Cooler… why? I could reveal those hidden feelings of yours once again… I know you still feel something… you can't hide it from me. Why else would you constantly give me those… smiles… every time I say something I know I shouldn't?_

There was no noise, apart from the occasional loud sounds of running footsteps. The guards had been bringing in injured soldiers almost everyday since he arrived on his home planet once again. Planet Froztin. His father owned it. Frieza had thought it strange that he hadn't named the planet after himself. For some strange reason the word 'Froztin' meant something to him. Frieza hadn't seen his father since the slight incident between themselves. He had been avoiding his father for quite a while, but he kept receiving messages from his father, to apologize, added by a bunch of threats.

_Apologize… he should have to do the same. He never does however. Not even ONCE... _

Frieza sighed to himself, closing his eyes.

_Don't think about it…_

His thoughts then drifted to Cooler. Frieza gave a slight smile. He liked these thoughts. Except one thing truly bugged him. The fact that Cooler went off to look for a partner. Frieza was extremely jealous and angered. He wanted Cooler all to himself.

_I don't see him as my BROTHER…_

Frieza sighed. He had almost entirely forgotten that fact. But for some reason, it didn't bother him anymore.

...............................

It had already been eleven months since Cooler had left… and to no luck had he found what he was looking for.

He had arrived on a planet that was well known for having many female ice-jins.

_Maybe here I will find what I'm TRULY looking for…_

Cooler looked around. The sky was a dark brownish colour. He was standing on dry cracked dirt.

_This place looks like a dump… but then… my home world isn't much better…_

Cooler slowly floated high into the air. He stopped and began looking around in all directions. He was looking for signs of a city or town, anywhere that had some sort of population.

In the far distance he spotted something that looked like a house. A white shaped square sitting halfway up a dirty brown volcano.

"Ah, there we go…" Cooler said aloud and flew straight towards it.

As he flew through the air his thoughts turned to someone whom he had not thought of for a good while.

_If I don't find anything on this pathetic planet then I'm going to just give up… and go back to Frieza…  
_

.................................

It was late at night. Frieza was sound asleep. He was in the middle of a dream. However it all seemed so real to him.

_A dark figure was standing in front of him… _

"_Who are you…?" Frieza questioned._

_The figure said nothing. It was so real. But it was as if Frieza was watching a movie, he couldn't control anything he or the figure did or said. The figure came over until it was right in front of Frieza. It puts its hand gently on Friezas chin, making him look it in the eyes. It spoke with a voice Frieza had come to love._

"_I'm coming back for you brother…"_

_His voice seemed to echo. Frieza was totally dumbfounded. He blinked a couple of times._

"_Cooler…?"_

_The dark figure of his older brother placed his finger over Friezas mouth to make him quiet._

"_Don't talk brother…"_

_Frieza stared at him, trying to make out his facial features. All he could see was the two dim red lines on Coolers face, and the dim red glow of his eyes. _

"_Just…"_

_Cooler put his face in front of Friezas and tilted his head to the side slightly._

"_Savour this moment…"_

_Cooler put his lips against Friezas. Frieza slowly closed his eyes as their lips met. They stayed like this for what could have been a few minutes. Frieza slowly opened his eyes when he noticed Cooler wasn't there anymore. His figure was now standing up in front of him. The black was slowly changing to grey. Coolers figure was starting to fade. _

"_Don't leave me Cooler"_

_The figure continued to fade in front of him. Frieza could feel his weak side trying to reveal itself. His eyes were trying to water. He stretched out his arm._

"_Stay with me… please!"_

_The figure then disappeared into nothingness.  
_

Frieza suddenly awoke in a sweat. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

_Ugh… what a dream… I could have SWORN it was real. _

"Cooler…"

He sighed heavily and dropped down on his back.

_Are you really coming back for me? Because if you ARE-_

Knock knock.

_Why does someone always have to interrupt my thoughts!?_

Frieza turned his head to the door with a frown.

"Who is it!?"

"Zarbon, my lord"

Frieza grumbled slightly.

_What does HE want…?_

"Come in…"

The door slowly opened. The light came in briefly but Frieza had his eyes tightly shut.

"Now Zarbon, what is it that you want?"

"I was just wondering how your doing sir. I heard you were a little bit tired after the fight on Earth"

"…Thats not it Zarbon. And PLEASE… don't call me sir"

"Right…"

After a while Frieza sat up and looked at Zarbon for a moment.

"Come sit down Zarbon…"

Zarbon gave him a confused look.

"Whatever for, my lord?"

Frieza thought for a few moments.

"…I just need someone to talk to. Anyone…"

Zarbon walked over and sat next to Frieza. He turned his eyes to him.

"Is something bothering you?"

"In fact, something IS bothering me. You see it involves my brother"

................................

Cooler peaked through the window of the white coloured house. There appeared to be no one inside. He headed over to the door and stood in front of it for a few minutes before entering.

He looked around at his new surroundings. It looked like the typical lounge room, except a little more high-tech.

_Strange… from the outside this house looked so primitive._

Cooler studied a strange object that had caught his attention. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a strange voice.

"Hands up, intruder!"

Cooler turned his head to where the voice came from. Standing behind him was a robotic human holding a large red weapon. Two blue slitted eyes stared at him. Cooler stood up slowly and smiled. The robot spoke again.

"Hands up! Now!"

Cooler crossed his arms and looked the robot right in the eyes.

"You can't harm me…"

All of a sudden the robot came over to him in a hurry and placed his gun right in between Coolers eyes.

"Your not welcome here!"

"Why not?"

"I know what race you are. You're an ice-jin. Ice-jins are NOT welcome on our planet. So leave!"

"Hmm… so be it"

Cooler took the gun from the robot and bent it out of shape, tossing it on the floor. The robot gapped at him with wide eyes as Cooler walked casually out the door.

...................................

Frieza had told Zarbon the whole story of everything that had happened between Cooler and himself.

Frieza held his head in his hands as he looked at Zarbon with a worried face. He changed the subject to his father.

"And to make it worse, I have to see my father tomorrow. I haven't seen my father since I… injured him. Hes going to hurt me, I just know it"

After a few minutes Zarbon finally replied.

"From what I've heard , your stronger than him"

"Perhaps… but he can still HURT me"

Friezas eyes fell to the floor of his room.

"And from what Coolers told me…"

"What did Cooler tell you, Lord Frieza?"

"He didn't tell me exactly what father did to him. However I do know it hurt Cooler in a way. Cooler is a hard one to hurt, physically and emotionally. But whatever father did to him hurt his emotions quite a lot"

Zarbon edged closer to Frieza.

"I have always thought your father to be quite strange… Frieza"

"I'm just worried I might find out what it was when I visit him tomorrow…"

Zarbon edged even closer. Frieza didn't seem to notice, or care.

"I won't let him do anything…"

Zarbon slowly put his arm around Frieza. Frieza was half asleep but when he noticed Zarbons hand squeezing his shoulder he was wide awake again.

Frieza pushed Zarbons arm away from him and jumped up off the bed.

"What do you think your DOING Zarbon!?"

"…Just trying to make you feel better"

Frieza glared at Zarbon in disgust.

"Why am I allowing this? I am LORD of the Universe! Get out! And don't speak to me until I give you permission!"

Zarbon sighed as he slowly got up and headed towards the door. He looked at Frieza as he walked out. Frieza looked right back.

"If you tell anyone about my brother, I WILL kill you…"

Zarbon nodded slowly and quickly headed out the door.

..............................

Cooler flew up high into the sky until he was finally in space. He turned around to face the dirty brown planet.

_I'm surprised he knew I was an ice-jin… I'd say our race is so well known because of Frieza and his actions. _

He held out his arm firmly, feeling the charges run through his arm. With the palm of his hand facing the planet, he let go a powerful blast. Cooler quickly flew away from the planet so he would not be injured by the explosion. He turned around when a blinding white light filled the sky.

_That was the last planet worth searching too. What a waste of time! I guess its time to return home… to Frieza…  
_

.............................

Frieza awoke with the sun coming through the window and hitting his face. He groaned and rolled over. The thought of seeing his father annoyed him. He threw the blankets off himself and slowly headed towards the door.

Friezas ship was quite close to his fathers castle. Frieza was flying at a very slow speed.

At last he finally arrived. He stood outside of the huge castle and let out a groan.

_I'd better get this over with…_

After a few seconds of hesitation he finally knocked on the door.

It took a while before anyone answered. Frieza was about to fly off when the door opened up behind him.

"Ah Frieza, its been a long time!"

Frieza grit his teeth and tried giving his father a fake smile.

"Do come in, son"

"Yes… father"

Frieza headed inside and walked alongside his father.

"Where have you been Frieza? You haven't visited in such a long time"

"I have my reasons father"

_I wonder why hes not yelling at me. After what I did… I thought he'd be mad at me…_

"I see" Cold frowned slightly "I have news from Cooler also. He says hes heading back home. Apparently he had no luck finding a future partner, which I don't see how that is possible, seeing as he is MY son"

Frieza smiled to himself.

_So my dream was right… Coolers coming back… for me. _

Cold looked down at Frieza.

"What about you Frieza? Have you found a future partner?"

It seemed Cold had forgotten about the time he had caught Frieza in Coolers bedroom.

Frieza gave a slight smile as he looked Cold in the eyes.

"No I haven't father…"

All Frieza was thinking about was seeing his brother again. He couldn't wait. A year had passed so slowly without him.

Cold laughed.

"You two are pathetic at times. At your age I already had a future partner"

"Perhaps I have higher standards father…"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing…"

Cold frowned at him.

"Don't be so rude, son"

Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound surrounding them. Frieza looked around in shock, although his father was calm. A large screen dropped down in front of them.

An image of Colds eldest son appeared on the screen.

"Hello father. I'm contacting you to tell you that I'll arrive home within a few days"

Frieza was staring wide eyed at the screen.

_Cooler!_

Cooler had noticed Frieza was standing next to Cold. He held back a smile.

_Ah Frieza… _

"Its nice to see you again little brother…"

Cooler was smiling slightly. Frieza couldn't stop staring. He had missed Cooler an awful lot, and seeing him again was pure delight.

"Y-you too…" Frieza was blushing.

Cooler gave a sharp smile.

_Aww… he always seems to blush whenever he sees me…_

Friezas tail was wagging furiously. Cold looked down at Friezas wide-mouthed expression strangely then turned back to the image of Cooler.

"That's wonderful news Cooler"

Frieza tapped his father on the arm.

"Father, may I talk to Cooler alone?"

Cold gave him a strange look then shrugged.

"I suppose. Secret brother talk? Ha ha ha! I'll be in the guest room once your finished"

"Yes father"

Frieza smiled as he watched his father walk off. He noticed Cooler smiling as he saw what had happened.

"Well Frieza, hows its been without me?"

Frieza looked down in embarrassment.

"Well its been rather boring. I've… I've missed you Cooler"

Coolers eyes studied the screen.

_I've missed you too Frieza…_

"Frieza… are you alone? Is father still in the room?"

"No, hes in the guest room now. Why?"

Frieza had the butterflies. He just hoped his father didn't interrupt.

The image of Cooler zoomed out so it was now viewing his whole body. He was sitting on the edge of a bed.

"Where are you Cooler?"

Cooler spoke in a nervous voice.

"That doesn't matter right now"

Frieza looked over at the door to make sure Cold wasn't there.

His breaths quickened.

"Oh Cooler… you don't know how your making me feel right now"

Frieza had his hand pressed against his delicates. He felt himself growing hard as he watched Cooler.

Cooler had noticed. He spread his legs, revealing everything. He grasped his cock and slowly stroked it.

"Join in with me Frieza…"

Frieza clenched onto himself and ran his hand up and down his length. Already he could feel himself in the early stages of climax.

Seeing as Cooler was starting to moan, Frieza carefully turned the volume down in case his father heard. He didn't want to do it, those sounds aroused him more so, but he also didn't want to get caught.

Cooler starting getting faster.

"Oh… Cooler!"

Frieza quickly covered his mouth. He turned his eyes left to right quickly, making sure he was still alone. His legs were shaking terribly and he struggled to stand up straight. He looked back up at the screen as he continued pleasuring himself. Cooler held the end of his length as cum leaked out steadily.

Frieza let out a loud muffled moan in the palm of his hand as he exploded hard into his other hand.

When he was done, Frieza got down on all fours and slowly began getting his breath back.

Cooler watched his every move.

"Well, how was that?"

Frieza couldn't speak. He breathed heavily.

"…Did I scare you Frieza?"

"N-no. In fact… I loved it"

Cooler chuckled.

"I could tell. Watching you do that…"

Frieza looked at the door again. Then back at Cooler.

"I know exactly how you feel"

Cooler looked around.

"Well brother, I should let you go now. Father is probably starting to wonder whats going on. I'll see you in a few days…"

The screen went blank.

Frieza cleaned himself up and headed into the guest room where his father had been waiting.

................................

_Meanwhile on Earth…_

The Ginyu force were walking around the streets of a demolished city. Recoome stopped walking as he noticed Burter looking at a poster stuck on a pole. Burter turned back to the group.

"Look at this, guys"

...............................

It was now late at night and Frieza was sound asleep.

Frieza was still at his fathers. Cold had offered him a room to stay in for the night.

He was snoring loudly.

After a while Frieza slowly stirred. He felt someones hands running up and down his legs.

"Huh… what the!?" gasped Frieza "W-who is it? Why are you… doing that… to my… my legs?"

There was no answer. The room remained silent.

Frieza lay still, not saying a word. After a few minutes he started realizing how good it felt. He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting out a quiet sigh.

_Oh my… I don't care WHO is doing it… it feels so… so nice._

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Frieza purred.

This only made the unknown hands run higher up his legs. They started caressing his inner thighs.

"Oh… ohhhhh yessss" moaned Frieza as he felt himself getting sweet sensations in his lower region.

After five full minutes of rubbing Friezas inner thighs, the large hands found their way to Friezas stiffening cock.

One hand grabbed hold and slid up to the end. As the figure began stroking him, Frieza tried making out who it was. He couldn't see a thing.

At last, light started appearing through the window.

Dawn was coming.

Frieza leant up. As he looked down at the dark outline of a hand it began stroking him harder.

"Oh God!!"

Frieza moaned and tilted his head back against the pillow. He moaned louder as these strange hands steadily quickened the pace. His cock was beginning to throb.

_Oh Cooler… I know its you…_

"Ohhhh!! Coolerrrr… DON'T STOPPPP!!"

Frieza was moaning so loudly in fact, that anyone who happened to be outside his room could easily hear.

"I won't" came a masculine voice.

At that very moment Frieza lost his erection and came all over the strangers hand.

He heard a VERY familiar voice. And it wasn't his beloved Cooler.

Frieza was now totally embarrassed, added with a mixture of anger.

"W-who are you!?" he panted "and WHY were you…"

Frieza didn't continue the sentence. He felt extremely ridiculous for ejaculating in front of some UNKNOWN male, but a voice he knew well.

The stranger just laughed.

_That voice…_

Frieza sat up, looking at the dark figure with squinted eyes. He quickly reached for the light switch and flicked it on.

"Father!?"

...............................

Burter was pointing at a poster of their Master with his hand around a saiyans throat.

"Captain Ginyuuu!!" called Burter.

"What, Burter?" asked Ginyu and he walked over to Burter.

"Look at this. That saiyan Lord Frieza is strangling appears awfully familiar, don't you think so sir?"

Ginyu stared at it for a while. Recoome, Jeice and Guldo were standing behind him trying to see who it was.

"Move it guys I can't see a thing from down here!"

Guldo was trying to push past Recoomes legs. Recoome looked down at him.

"Awe, poor little Guldo can't see. Here have a look"

Recoome leaned down and placed Guldo on his shoulders so he could see too.

Ginyu turned to the group with a serious look on his face.

"Who is it Captain?"

"That saiyan you see here is… Kakarot!"

................................

It was the day of Coolers arrival. Frieza was still at his fathers place, sitting on a seat with his crossed. After what happened last night, Frieza did not want anything to do with his father. He sat there with a worried expression. But he was also excited. Today Cooler would arrive home, and they could finally be together.

Frieza noticed the sound of footsteps heading towards him. He knew who it was.

_Father__…_

"Good morning Frieza" said Cold as he walked into the room.

Frieza put his face in his hands and groaned.

Cold came over and stood in front of him briefly. His shadow covered Frieza. Frieza didn't dare look up at him.

"Son, is this to do with last nights occurrence?"

Frieza said nothing. He felt violated. He didn't feel safe around his father anymore. Not that he ever did, but it was worse than ever. Now he knew exactly what he had done to Cooler. At last he found the courage to speak.

"Why… did you do it?"

Cold noticed the sadness in his voice. He sat down and put his hand on Friezas left shoulder.

"Well lets just say… sometimes one can get extremely needy"

"But father! Your own son! And not just me, but Cooler too!"

Cold gave him a fowl look.

"Cooler told you about that!?"

Friezas bottom lip began to tremble. He didn't want to be punished by his father a second time.

"That's right father. It hurt him. And now… you've hurt me"

For the first time in Colds life, he apologized to Frieza. Frieza felt a little better, but still wanted to get away from his father at all costs.

After a long time of utter silence, Cold spoke again.

"Cooler should be arriving any minute now. Maybe we should go outside and greet him?"

Frieza slowly nodded and stood up. He walked cautiously outside, aware that Cold was somewhere behind him. Frieza stood and looked up at the sky. Neither Cold nor Frieza knew where exactly Cooler would come from but they looked around and waited patiently.

An hour had passed and still nothing. Frieza was sitting down on the ground pulling out strands of grass. Cold was nearby with his head in one hand, with an expression of utter boredom. Suddenly, two strange hands grabbed a hold of Friezas shoulders.

Frieza yelped in shock and turned around in a flash. His father had heard the noise and turned around also.

"Cooler!!"

Frieza put his arms around Coolers legs and tackled him to the ground.

"Frieza" laughed Cooler. He knelt down beside Friezas ear. "Fathers here too"

Frieza quickly stood up and gave Cooler a brotherly hug. Cold was heading over.

"Ah, Cooler! Its nice to see you again son!"

Cooler quickly pushed Frieza off him and turned to his father.

"Its nice to see you too father"

Cold came over and patted his older son on the back.

"This is a very special moment, son. It's a cause to celebrate. What do you think?"

"That sounds great father. But why? I didn't find a future wife remember"

"To welcome you back of course! Everyone has missed you, especially Frieza"

Frieza blushed slightly, hoping his father wouldn't notice. Cooler was giving him one of those smirks that he hadn't seen in so long. Cooler took his eyes off Frieza and continued speaking with Cold.

"When father?"

"Why not tonight my son? Here at my castle. At roughly 7pm. How does that sound? All of your guards are allowed to come also. Tell them that"

Cooler smiled slightly, flabbergasted that his father was doing something nice for a change.

"Thanks father. I appreciate it. I'll be there with Frieza right on 7. We're going to go test out our fighting abilities to see if I'm still the stronger one. Which of course I am"

He elbowed Frieza in the side.

"See you both tonight then"

Cooler watched as Cold flew up in the air with great speed. When Cold was out of sight he turned to face Frieza.

"Lets go Frieza"

Frieza looked up at him in confusion.

"Where?"

"Oh I don't know. Lets just go explore"

Cooler flew up in the air with Frieza following behind. Frieza caught up with Cooler and flew beside him. He looked over at him.

"I'm so glad your back Cooler"

Cooler slowly turned his eyes to Frieza. He gazed into his younger brothers eyes.

"I thought you'd never say it!"

Cooler flew closer to Frieza and suddenly embraced him in a tight hug. He flew up high into the sky with Frieza in his arms. Cooler lent his head on Friezas shoulder, feeling his body heat. He was warm even though they were flying full speed through the air at high altitudes.

"I love you Frieza…" Cooler whispered in Friezas ear.

Frieza closed his eyes, he felt like he was in Heaven. He put his mouth against Coolers ear and whispered back.

"I love YOU Cooler…"

They both plummeted to the ground like a speeding meteor. They stared into each others eyes as the sound of wind filled their ears. They hit the ground with a loud explosion. Cooler was holding himself above Frieza, still staring into his eyes. Cooler climbed off Frieza and lay down next to him. Frieza stared at the clouds floating high above them.

"Father punished me Cooler…"

Cooler looked over at Frieza and raised one brow.

"That's nothing new"

Frieza let out a loud sigh.

"No Cooler he…"

"Oh… he got sexual with you?"

Frieza didn't answer for a long time.

"Yes…"

"Awe Frieza. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop it from happening. But I'm here now. It's the past. Leave it behind. He won't do it again"

"I thought it was you. Until I heard his voice. It took me a while to figure out who it was. But… I think he knows about us…"

Cooler sat up and gave Frieza a worried expression.

"How!?"

"I moaned your name while he… touched me"

"Frieza!"

Cooler stuck his fingernails deep into Friezas arm enough to make it bleed.

"I'm sorry Cooler! I didn't know!"

Cooler let go of Friezas arm and sighed. He couldn't stand seeing his little brother in pain. If it was anyone else, he would have killed them on the spot.

"Even if he does know, theres nothing he can do Frieza. We're not children anymore"

Frieza turned on his side and leaned on his arm.

"I hope your right"

Cooler held Friezas chin and looked Frieza deep in the eyes. He gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Anyway, I'll see you tonight at this party Frieza"

Cooler stood up and disappeared right before his eyes.

Frieza smiled.

_The beginning of the rest of our lives…  
_

.............................

"Yes that IS him! You can't mistake his crazy haircut" said Burter.

Guldo looked at them strangely.

"Who the hell is Kakarot?"

Ginyu and the rest of the group started laughing.

"Hes that saiyan that's saved the Earth uncountable times! Until Frieza came along that is. Ha ha ha!"

"Whats so special about him though?"

Ginyu spoke up.

"Apparently he was a Super Saiyan. We'll never know though. Frieza killed him before he got a chance to power up"

"That's strange. Normally Frieza toys with his enemies"

"How would you know Guldo?" asked Recoome with a big grin.

Guldo turned and gave Recoome a dirty look.

"I've seen him fight before!"

"The monkey probably said something rude making Frieza loose his temper. Hes come close to killing ME a few times"

Burter laughed and joined in.

"Yeah, Frieza needs some serious anger management!"

Ginyu eyed them off carefully.

"Maybe if he wasn't angry 99% of the time he'd actually make a few friends, or even get himself a lovely lady!"

"He also needs to lay off the wine!"

"Enough!!" Ginyu yelled at them.

"Sorry Captain…" the group said at once.

"That's better! One more insult about Lord Frieza and your kicked off the team. Understood!?"

"Yes Captain!" the group bellowed again.

..................................

It was fast approaching 7pm. The sun was setting and the sky was a dark orange. Frieza stood outside the door to his fathers huge castle, tapping his tail against the ground. He was waiting for Cooler. He wasn't going in that castle until other guests arrived. Who knows what Cold would do to him.

Frieza yawned.

_Oh come on Cooler… _

A star appeared in the sky and continued growing in size. Frieza looked at it suspiciously. Followed behind it were a number of other stars. It was Zarbon, Dodoria and a few of Friezas guards.

"Finally!" Frieza bellowed "About time you guys arrived. Zarbon! Dodoria!"

He made a gesture at each and they both stood beside Frieza. The guards all bowed at the same time.

"Lord Frieza!"

Frieza smiled slyly.

_Its great having an army that are too petrified to disobey my orders._

Frieza looked up at the sky again. More stars were appearing in the sky. This time it was Coolers henchmen.

They landed a few feet away, awaiting the arrival of their own master.

Frieza looked over at them.

_I wonder why my Ginyu Force hasn't arrived yet… not matter. As long as Cooler comes._

Frieza called out to Coolers men.

"Wheres my brother!?"

Sauza turned to Frieza.

"Hes on his way zir!"

Frieza looked at him strangely.

_Zir? Oh… he must mean SIR. Bloody accent. Eh heh heh…_

Without Friezas knowledge, Cooler appeared right behind Frieza and tapped Frieza on the back. Frieza yelped and turned around in shock.

"Will you stop scaring me like that Cooler!"

"Sorry little brother"

With his men watching, Cooler decided not to hang around Frieza for too long. He headed towards Sauza and the rest of the group. They all bowed before him.

"Lets go inside" Cooler said calmly.

Cooler opened the door and lead his group inside. Frieza and his group followed soon after.

"Fatherrrrr!" called Cooler across the large guest room, causing a slight echo.

After a few minutes Cold finally headed down the stairs and greeted everyone. He lead them all to a room full of fancy tables and chairs and loud blaring music. Cooler leaned in to Frieza.

"This isn't like father is it?"

Frieza shook his head in agreement as everyone walked into the large room.

The tables were covered in all different types of food. Cold took a seat out for Cooler and gestured for him to sit down.

"This party is for you son. Feel free to do as you please, as long as it doesn't get out of hand!"

Coolers group headed to another table as did Friezas, while Cold and Frieza sat on the same table as Cooler.

"Hell yeah! Lets pig out!"

Cooler looked around and smirked. He picked up his knife and fork and began shoving food into his mouth. Cold gave him a grim expression but tried to ignore Coolers rude manners.

............................

Ginyu and the rest of the Force were still walking around the streets, noticing that these posters were everywhere. There were hundreds of them.

"Ok" said Jeice "Friezas overdoing it here"

"It is kind of funny though. Once Friezas killed a saiyan, he wants the whole universe to know about it"

"Its not that big a deal"

Ginyu stepped in once again.

"Quiet! We shouldn't even be here. If Lord Frieza finds out about this…"

Burter spoke in a smart ass tone.

"He won't"

"But still. We should leave, men! This planet has been trashed by Lord Frieza and theres nothing left to see. Lets head out!"

"Yes sir!"

................................

Coolers group and his brothers group were all out on the dance floor joined by Frieza. Cooler and Cold were sitting at their table watching everyone dance.

"Friezas a great dancer don't you think so Cooler?"

"Yes" Cooler said as he glanced at Frieza dancing like a complete fool.

"Why don't you go join the rest of them?"

Cooler continued staring at Frieza without looking at his father.

"I'd just embarrass myself, father"

"This is your party son! No one minds what you do! Not even me. But there will be SOME things I won't accept"

Cooler looked back at Cold suspiciously.

"Like?"

Cold just glared at Cooler. He knew what his father meant.

They continued watching for a few minutes until Cooler noticed Frieza stumbling over to their table.

"C-come d-d-d-ance with u-u-us Cooler-r-r!"

Cold rolled his eyes.

"You've been drinking too much Frieza"

"I f-f-feel fine!" said Frieza as he waved his hand in the air.

Cooler laughed.

"Sure I'll come dance with you guys"

Cooler stood up and headed over with Frieza.

_Strange… _Cold thought to himself _Cooler didn't want to go over there when I told him to…_

Cooler looked over at his father before he started dancing. Cold appeared to be reading something and wasn't paying attention.

_Good. I don't want him catching me… gropping Frieza. I'd better not risk it anyway._

Everyone else who was dancing also appeared quite drunk so Cooler began dancing without too much embarrassment. He followed Frieza and stood behind him dancing. Frieza turned around and shoved Cooler into Zarbon. Zarbon looked over and gave Frieza a wink. Frieza slapped Zarbon gently across the face and walked over to his brother. He stood on his toes and put his mouth to Coolers ear.

"Maybe we should go somewhere… more private?"

Coolers jaw dropped slightly as he heard those words then looked at him with the biggest grin on his face. He took Friezas hand, making sure Cold wasn't watching and quickly lead him off the dance floor.

.................................

The Ginyu Force was high in the air looking for their space pods.

"Where did we leave those blasted space pods!?" whined Recoome.

They flew around for at least ten minutes searching. Burter turned around in every direction.

"This is ridiculous"

"Wait… I think I've found them!" said an overjoyed Guldo.

Ginyu looked in the direction Guldo was pointing.

"Good work Guldo!"

Ginyu handed Guldo a candy bar and they all flew over to the space pods.

They were all relatively close so they didn't have to worry about looking for more than one.

They all hopped in their own pod and headed back to Planet Froztin.

....................................

Cooler had led Frieza upstairs to a rarely used bedroom. He opened the door quietly, roughly pushing Frieza inside the room. He walked in and looked out the door to make sure no one had seen them enter. Everyone was still down stairs dancing and hadn't noticed Cooler and Frieza were missing. He shut the door carefully and locked it behind him.

The room was dimly lit. There was a double bed to the side with furry pillows and blankets. Frieza was inspecting the room too as his eyes stopped on the bed. Cooler quietly came up behind him and put his arms around Friezas waist.

"What'd I say about-"

Frieza stopped in the middle of his sentence as he felt Coolers lips against the back of his neck. Frieza let out a little sigh and turned to face him. He grabbed Coolers hands and gently shoved him into the wall. He spread his arms out with Coolers and kissed him deeply. Coolers hands trailed down Friezas back, stopping at the start of his tail. He ran his hands further down until his hands were at the back of Friezas knees.

Cooler gently lifted Friezas legs up around him and walked him over to the bed. He gently pushed Frieza off him and knelt down at the edge of the bed.

He smiled up at Frieza and slowly spread Friezas legs open. Cooler slowly ran his tongue along Friezas thighs. Frieza leaned back, placing his hands behind him to hold him up. He felt Coolers tongue teasing the areas around his delicates. He opened his mouth slightly, letting out slow deep breaths. Cooler slowly slid the tip of his tongue along the bottom of Friezas length. At long last, he slid his mouth over his length. With a soft sigh, Frieza lifted his ass partially off the bed and gently moved his length in and out of Coolers mouth. As he felt Cooler firmly sucking the end, Frieza tipped his head back, moaning louder as Cooler sucked him harder. Friezas arms and legs started shaking. He let out a long groan. He felt the cum running through his length. All of a sudden he felt himself spilling into Coolers mouth. Cooler quickly slid his mouth off of Frieza as the cum dripped from his length. Frieza dropped back on the bed when he was finally done.

Without giving Frieza anytime to rest, Cooler jumped on the bed next to him and rolled Frieza over on his side. He pulled Frieza into him and kissed him hard. Frieza was breathing heavily through his nose as he kissed Cooler back. He spread his legs apart as he felt Coolers length pressed in between his legs. Cooler dug his fingernails hard into Friezas back and thrusted the top of his length against Friezas balls. Frieza squeezed his legs into Coolers delicates, making him groan. Frieza quickly shoved Cooler hard onto his stomach and climbed on his back. He leaned his head on the back of Coolers neck, sliding his hands down Coolers body. Frieza moved Coolers tail out of the way and slid his delicate one into Coolers entrance.

A loud gasp escaped Coolers mouth. Frieza placed his hands firmly around Coolers body and thrusted himself hard into Cooler until the early hours of the morning.

..................................

_Hours pass…_

It was now early morning. Frieza slowly stirred and sat up. He looked at his hands. He noticed that half of his body was covered in strange marks. Cooler was no where to be seen.

"How am I going to explain this!?" Frieza yelled out to himself.

Suddenly the bathroom door began opening. Frieza turned to look.

_Cooler must be in there then…_

But instead of his beloved brother, Zarbon walked out of the bathroom.

"What are YOU doing in here Zarbon!?"

Zarbon turned to him with a slight shock.

"Cooler let me in"

"He did? But why?"

"I've no idea Lord Frieza"

"Where is Cooler anyway, Zarbon?"

"Not too sure about that either, sorry. But he said something about going off to some lake. Theres only one lake around here so maybe we so go have a look?"

"Fine, lets go"

...............................

An hour later Frieza and his minion Zarbon had reached the lake. They were sitting nearby looking around for Cooler. Frieza was getting frustrated.

"Zarbon, did you lie to me?"

"N-no sir!"

"You better not have! Because theres no sign of Cooler anywhere"

Zarbon continued looking around.

"Lets wait a little while longer, Lord Frieza"

Frieza grumbled.

As for Zarbon, he didn't mind waiting. He had a feeling Cooler wouldn't be here anyway. After Frieza had told his story to him, Zarbon wanted something more with his Master.

"Lord Frieza?"

"What!"

Zarbon hesitated before he finally spoke.

"Whats on your mind?"

Frieza looked over at Zarbon with a strange face.

"Cooler, of course. You know that!"

"What about…"

Zarbon leaned in towards Frieza and before Frieza had anytime to react, Zarbon had his mouth against Friezas and was kissing him.

A few minutes later Zarbon pulled away.

"Now?"

Frieza stared back at him utter shock. Both his eyes and mouth were wide open. He didn't say anything.

Zarbon smiled slightly.

"Why didn't you pull away?"

Frieza finally found the courage to speak.

"I-I don't know"

He stood up, his eyes staying fixed on Zarbon. Without saying another word, he slowly turned his head and flew off into the air.

_How strange… _Zarbon thought to himself _I thought I was a goner for sure. But he kissed me BACK. _

Zarbon stayed at the lake hours after Frieza had left him, thinking about what all this could mean.


	6. The Prying Cooler

_**AN: I realize this chapter isn't long. Its just a fill in for the upcoming events. Sorry for taking so long to update, been very unmotivated lol.  
**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

**Chapter 6**

_The Prying Cooler_

One month passes since Coolers party…

The tall purple alien was standing in front of a large screen displaying different planets. His tail was tapping gently on the floor impatiently. His younger brother had ran off to Planet Verocity without even a warning.

Cooler frowned to himself.

_What is my foolish little brother up to now? Hes never done this sort of thing before. _

He turned his head to the blonde haired man sitting beside him.

"Salza, set a course for Planet Verocity"

"Yes zir!"

Salza quickly typed in a few numbers on the keyboard in front of the large screen.

"Do you have the exact position of Friezas whereabouts?"

"I do"

"Show me"

Salza handed Cooler a small radar device. Cooler eyed it closely, a smirk taking over his face.

"Good. Hes not too far from our landing point."

Frieza was lounging around on a large rock, watching his men train together. His eyes on one of them in particular.

_Zarbon… I tire of waiting. Tonight I will take you as mine, whether you like it or not._

Zarbon suddenly looked over at the small white alien with a smile and waved directly at him. Frieza stared back for a second and just chuckled.

He really shouldn't do that in front of the other men…

Suddenly Friezas eyes shot open, remember something important.

_Cooler!_

He looked down at his hands, studying every detail with slightly worried expression.

_I… didn't tell him anything. Damn. Hes going to wonder where I am and what I'm up to._

A few minutes passed before Frieza cleared his thoughts of his older brother and walked over to Zarbon, grabbing his wrist gently.

"Come on Zarbon you look tired, lets go get some rest"

The other men all looked at their master dragging the green haired man away.

"What'd Zarbon do this time?" a purple alien with a longish head and yellow spots said.

"I've heard hes been disobeying orders" said another.

"Really? Whats Lord Frieza going to do to him?"

"He wouldn't kill his top soldier would he?"

Fingers tapped on the edge of Coolers hover craft. The ship was finally coming in to land after an hour. The interior shook slightly as it made contact with the dry ground of Verocity.

Cooler stood up and quickly headed over to the exit of the ship. He looked over his shoulder towards his soldiers.

"Come on lets go… and pay my dear little brother a visit"

The last part of his sentence was said in a very low tone. Cooler wasn't happy, he was going to find out what Frieza was doing here.

A few of his solders stood up and followed him outside. Outside, Cooler was looking around the area, blocking the sun from his eyes.

"Rrr, why did he have to choose a planet with such high temperatures?"

He wiped the sweat away from his face, gesturing for his men to follow.

Everyone took flight with Cooler in the lead. He looked towards the nearest soldier wearing a scouter.

"Are you getting anything?"

The black alien put its hand up on the scouter over his yellow eye and pressed a button.

"Yes Lord Cooler. There are a number of power levels to the west. And one is a lot higher than the rest"

"That would be Frieza" Cooler said as he and his men turned to the west. "Lets go! Anyone who can't keep up will just be left behind, understand?"

All of Coolers men acknowledged him as they all headed towards Friezas location with a sudden burst of speed.

Frieza had headed on to Zarbons room while Zarbon stayed back and got something to eat. Tired of flicking through TV channels he decided to get up and head towards his room. The heat was getting to him and he needed a good long rest.

Green hands pushed the bedroom door open, cautiously looking inside. It was quite dark but he could make out a dark figure stretched out on his bed. Zarbon stared for a while, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. His masters eyes were closed, quiet breathing sounds coming from him.

"He must be asleep…"

He walked towards the bed, standing at the end. His eyes meet Friezas closed ones, then slowly drifted downwards. Cheeks blushed as he noticed the way Friezas legs were spread apart. Minutes passed and he was still looking down upon his master. Something stopped him from turning his eyes away.

All of a sudden the white alien opened one eye. A bright red eye with a slight glow looked at Zarbons yellow ones. Silence fell across the room. After a while Friezas mouth open and he spoke in a whisper.

"Your a naughty boy Zarbon"

Zarbon couldn't help but blush at his masters words. His eyes were stuck on Friezas, somehow being drawn to them, unable to look away.

"I… uh…"

He was at a loss for words. Frieza smirked up at him, slowly sitting up.

"Its about time you got here"

"I-I'm sorry Lord Frieza… I lost track of the time"

Frieza leant his head on his knees, staring into Zarbons eyes. He could see the way Zarbon was fidgeting which only made his smirk wider. He crawled towards the end of the bed, kneeling in front of Zarbon. With Frieza on the high bed, they were at the same height, normally Zarbon being a head taller than the white alien.

"I'm not angry Zarbon"

"Your not-…"

Zarbon was suddenly cut off as Frieza placed a forceful kiss upon his lips. Zarbons eyes opened wide in shock. His master was already sliding his tongue between his lips, running along his teeth widely. He opened his mouth wider, pushing his mouth hard against his masters. Friezas tongue was roughly pushing Zarbons up and down, taking complete control. Zarbon couldn't do anything against Friezas dominance, allowing himself to be controlled.

After five long minutes of intense kissing Frieza pulled away, making Zarbon release a loud gasp of air. Silence fell across the room once again.

Wiping his mouth, Zarbon headed towards the door, turning towards Frieza before leaving.

"Lord Frieza, I think we should go back and check up on the other men. Their probably wondering we're doing"

Friezas just looked at green man, not saying a word.

"Lord Frieza…?"

The corner of Friezas mouth raised in a sinister grin.

"No Zarbon. Your staying here for a while longer"

**------------------------------------------------------------**  
_**This chapter is pretty lousy in my opinion. And kind of rushed. It'll get better in the upcoming chapters. ^^  
I'm looking forward to getting past the Frieza x Zarbon parts. Haha, what was I thinking? I don't enjoy writing about those two anymore! But I already have the story planned out and if I get rid of Frieza x Zarbon it will absolutely stuff the story up. Big time! So bare with me people. If you dislike Frieza x Zarbon don't worry, it won't last forever. ^^ **_


End file.
